


Гори-гори ясно (тогда не погаснет)

by Shunn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: АУ, охватывающая два исторических пласта: Чаншу в 1939 и Нью Йорк в 1958. Война свела двух мальчиков из разных городов, она же развела их по континентам. Человеческое счастье порой вещь гораздо более хрупкая, чем чайник из исинской глины, а любовь, как и музыка, — вечны.Все коллажи сделаны чудесной Alizeya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Периодически автор игнорирует историческую действительность. Он специально.

 

_Дикий гусь одинокий  
Не ест и не пьет,  
Лишь летает, крича,  
В бесприютной печали.  
Кто из стаи  
Отставшего путника ждет,  
Коль друг друга  
Они в облаках потеряли?  
Гусю кажется -  
Видит он стаю, как встарь,  
Гусю кажется -  
Где-то откликнулась стая.  
А ворона -  
Пустая, бездумная тварь -  
Только попусту каркает,  
В поле летая. _

_Ду Фу в переводе А.И. Гитовича  
_

Исину в тот год исполнилось тридцать пять.  
Однажды в холле отеля к нему подошел мальчик-посыльный и с поклоном вручил тщательно упакованную коробку. Поклонницы часто передавали ему подарки, поэтому этот он отнес в номер, поставил на пол и забыл о нем на пару дней.  
Перед выступлениями Исин становился еще более рассеянным, чем обычно.  
Уже после концерта и обязательного банкета он вернулся к себе немного навеселе и запнулся о забытую коробку.  
Горничная не задернула шторы, и в широкие окна гостиничного номера струился лунный свет. В полутьме Исин уселся на пол, — голова после шампанского кружилась — а потом медленно начал сдирать слои оберточной бумаги, хотя обычно пересылал подарки от неизвестных адресатов своему агенту, даже не пытаясь узнать, что в них.  
Один раз ему подсунули живую змею.

За эти годы он думал, что привык к молчаливому презрению и оскорбительным выкрикам: «желторожий», «узкоглазый», «коммуняка чертов», «вали к своему Мао» — но змея по-настоящему его напугала. Настолько сильно, что пришлось пару раз сходить к доктору, занимающемуся страхами своих пациентов. Бесполезная трата времени и денег — Исин не настолько хорошо знал английский, чтобы объяснить все, что творилось у него в голове, а доктор не понимал ни слова по-китайски.  
Змея даже не была ядовитой.

В коробке среди слоев бумаги лежал небольшой чайник из исинской глины фиолетового цвета с алым узором. Цзы Ша — самый дорогой сорт, он мог сказать это, даже не заварив чай в первый раз, лишь глядя на тщательно прорисованные иероглифы на боках. «Принц Чанши» вывел мастер по просьбе заказчика. В лунном свете слова казались мрачными и зловещими, гораздо опаснее любой змеи.  
Исин выронил чайник из трясущихся рук — тот упал на мягкий ковер, крышка откатилась в сторону.  
Он хотел, чтобы проклятый чайник разбился.  
Исин знал, что собрал бы каждый осколок и попробовал склеить, словно так можно было склеить прошлое. А заодно вычеркнуть из памяти то, что помнить не хотелось, оставив только приятные мелочи.

«Маленьким принцем Чанши» называла Исина бабушка и еще один человек. Тот самый, что, скорее всего, заказал для него чайник и попросил мастера вывести непонятное никому, кроме них двоих, послание.  
Исин подошел к зеркалу — в темноте нельзя было различить морщины возле глаз, горькую складку у губ, увядшую кожу, но он знал, что они там, что он давно уже не юный мальчик.  
Одна из его поклонниц как-то мимоходом упомянула, что он выглядит одновременно слишком старым и слишком молодым для своих лет, будто никак не может определиться, какое лицо ему подходит больше. Он вежливо улыбнулся ее словам, так и не придумав остроумный ответ.

Исин начал стремительно стареть в шестнадцать. Время наложило отпечаток на его черты, подчиняя те своей прихоти: взгляд стал печальным, на лбу прорезались морщины, рот огрубел.  
Он почти не замечал изменений. Когда ты пытаешься выжить, внешность становится последним, о чем ты волнуешься всерьез.  
В тот момент внезапная старость была ему на руку: никто не задумывался, что он скрывает свой возраст, лишь бы получить работу.  
После девятнадцати старение замедлилось, но лицо Исина словно запомнило, что когда-то оно было невыносимо взрослым, быть может, поэтому люди никогда не могли точно сказать, сколько ему лет.  
Порой он сам об этом забывал. Года давно не имели для него значения, время Исин отсчитывал от концерта до концерта.  
Обычный человек подумал бы, что это слишком печально: жить только в момент, когда откидываешь крышку рояля, и понемногу умирать в остальные часы и минуты.  
Но Исин никогда не был обычным человеком.

Он осторожно поставил чайник на тумбочку возле кровати, рядом с разбросанными нотами, двумя парами очков и сломанными карандашами. Горничные никогда не прикасались к его бумагам, хотя он им не запрещал.  
Несмотря на усталость, ему совершенно не хотелось спать. Исин сидел на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и пристально смотрел на чайник, словно надеялся, что тот окажется всего лишь плодом воображения. До этого ему не приходилось видеть странные вещи и слышать посторонние голоса, но все случается впервые. Доктор, лечивший страхи, спрашивал его о галлюцинациях и ночных кошмарах, но Исин тогда сделал вид, что не понял его вопросов. Если ты иностранец, пользоваться этой возможностью, когда не хочешь отвечать, становится на удивление просто.  
С галлюцинациями Исин не сталкивался, только читал о них в книгах, но вот кошмары преследовали его почти каждую ночь, порой даже снотворное не помогало.  
Приходилось принимать несколько разных пилюль и запивать их алкоголем, лишь бы вечером не казаться ожившим трупом.  
Обычно «кукол» — так секонал и димедрол называли на Бродвее и Голливуде — приносил агент, знавший о проблемах Исина со сном.  
К счастью, он никогда их не комментировал, только качал головой и морщился, прежде чем отправиться к знакомому врачу за очередным рецептом.  
«Будь осторожен», — говорил агент Исину, отдавая пузырек, доверху набитый «куклами». Безобидные на вид пилюли со смешным прозвищем так или иначе свели в могилу многих звезд, и ему не хотелось потерять самого популярного из своих подопечных.  
Исин в ответ только натянуто улыбался. «Будь осторожен», — постоянно повторяла ему бабушка, раз по двадцать на дню.  
Она говорила эту фразу на другом языке, в другой стране и, кажется, в другой жизни, но звучала она точно так же раздражающе. Можно сколько угодно просить об осторожности, но осколок бомбы или таблетка снотворного все равно не услышат, а сам Исин давно перестал заботиться о своей жизни.  
Он хорошо знал, что от судьбы невозможно спрятаться или убежать.

Вероятно, некий фатализм был присущ всем, кто пережил войну, как и ночные кошмары. По крайней мере, Исин слышал подобные откровения от бравых военных, которых никто бы не посмел упрекнуть в трусости или слабости. Он не понимал, почему некоторым мужчинам так хотелось поделиться с «узкоглазым» своими переживаниями. Быть может, им просто было необходимо выговориться, но не перед женами и врачами, а Исин выглядел подходящим слушателем. Ведь именно они, храбрые американцы, освободили его страну от япошек.  
На самом деле, Исин никогда об этом не забывал, как и о рвущихся над головой снарядах, свистящих пулях, а также о лежащей в руинах Чанше за два часа перед тем, как туда вошли японцы.  
Чаще всего ему снился именно опустевший, выжженный город, который так долго обороняли, а потом просто бросили на произвол судьбы вместе со стариками и детьми.  
Большая часть взрослых мужчин и женщин к тому времени воевала, поэтому некому было защищать Чаншу.  
Исин никого никогда не винил. Шла война, а на войне свои понятия о справедливости.

— Мама сказала, что мы уедем, — сказал Лу Хань, когда стало окончательно ясно, что японцы подошли к границам Хунаня.  
— Уезжай, — ответил Исин, слишком быстро, слишком громко.  
— Но я не хочу. Не злись на меня.  
Наверное, Лу Хань подумал, что он обиделся или в самом деле разозлился — ведь у него не было мамы, готовой на все, лишь бы спасти единственного сына.  
Вернее, была, но где-то там, на фронте, среди бомб и танков, и никто, кроме Бога, не знал, жива ли она еще. В Чаншу давно не доходили новости о потерях.  
— Я не злюсь, — мягко ответил Исин. — Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал.  
Лу Хань только недовольно поджал губы.  
Они сидели на берегу Сянцзан, спасаясь от июньской жары. Белая шляпа Лу Ханя то и дело сползала ему на нос, и он щелчком поправлял ее, но снимать отказывался. Шляпа досталась ему от отца, который командовал полком где-то в Юньнане. Отросшие за зиму волосы Лу Ханя смешно торчали из под полей, и Исин то и дело вытирал ладони о свои полотняные штаны, борясь с желанием запустить пальцы в густые жесткие пряди.  
До вечера оставалось еще несколько часов, их могли заметить, поэтому приходилось сдерживаться и держать при себе руки. Вряд ли бы его «телячьи нежности» оценили по достоинству.  
— Я не уеду, — пообещал Лу Хань, кажется, больше самому себе, чем Исину. — Я останусь с тобой.  
— Все уезжают.  
Чанша действительно понемногу пустела. В городе давно перестало хватать еды, угля, одежды. Большинство одноклассниц Исина выходили замуж за незнакомцев, лишь бы сбежать подальше от войны.  
— Тогда поехали со мной — мама не будет возражать, она тебя любит.  
Исин в ответ только вздохнул.  
Он не мог бросить бабушку и дедушку, а те наотрез отказывались покидать родной город. Лу Хань не стал спорить — они оба устали от разговора, в том или ином виде повторявшегося каждый день. Исин пошел в свою семью, мало кто мог переспорить дедушку Чжана. Вероятно, сказались долгие годы работы учителем. Ему приходилось одновременно наставлять ленивых отроков и доставать книги, карты и дрова для маленькой школы. Дедушка никогда не говорил «покупать».  
— Ты все-таки подумай, — как оказалось, Лу Хань не оставил надежды уговорить Исина. — Мама сказала, они хотят спалить Чаншу.  
Последние слова он произнес быстрым шепотом, словно боялся, что здесь, на безлюдном берегу их подслушают японские шпионы.  
О шпионах говорили повсюду: по радио, на стихийных рынках, где можно было купить и продать практически что угодно, за семейными обедами.  
Тетушка Ися всегда смешно всплескивала руками, рассказывая о том, что бравые защитники города поймали очередного японца.  
«И лезут они к нам, и лезут. И что им у себя не сидится, разбойникам этим?»  
А теперь защитники решили, что больше они не могут спасать Чаншу, что нужно сжечь город, лишь бы он не достался врагам.  
Лу Хань не поведал Исину ничего нового. О том, что Чаншу решили сжечь, разве что на городских площадях еще не прокричали. Тетушка Ися настойчиво уговаривала бабушку перебраться к родственникам в Чанцинь, но та не менее настойчиво отказывалась. Во-первых, не хотела бросать дом, где выросло не одно поколение ее семьи; во вторых, существовала какая-то таинственная история, из-за которой у бабушки разладились отношения с той родней. Исин не знал подробностей, но бабушка каждый раз поджимала губы и умолкала, когда тетушка вновь и вновь заводила речь о переезде, а дедушка сразу вставал и выходил из комнаты.  
Он так глубоко задумался о своих упрямых родственниках, что не заметил, как Лу Хань посадил ему прямо на нос божью коровку.  
— Что ты делаешь! — Исин смахнул несчастное насекомое в траву и с возмущением уставился на друга.  
— Ты был такой серьезный, такой надутый, совсем как индюк у нашей хозяйки. Бл-бл-бл, бл-бл-бл только не хватало. Тебе нельзя ходить с таким видом. Когда я рядом — точно нельзя.  
— Сам ты индюк!  
Исин швырнул в реку удачно подвернувшийся под руку камешек. Бросок вышел неловким — вместо того чтобы запрыгать по воде, камешек немедленно утонул.  
— Ну не злись, — Лу Хань дернул его за челку. — Видел бы ты себя. Бл-бл-бл.  
— Я тебя сейчас тут закопаю.  
— Бл-бл-бл. Как страшно.  
Лу Хань скорчил рожу, но стоило Исину угрожающе приподняться, как тот вскочил на ноги и рванул в сторону своего дома.  
«Бл-бл-бл», — продолжал он выкрикивать на бегу.  
Исин бросился за ним. Он должен был заставить Лу Ханя замолчать, если не хотел завтра проснуться с новым прозвищем. Иногда его друг мог быть удивительно жестоким — не со зла, просто не понимал, когда шутка превращалась в злую насмешку.

Он догнал Лу Ханя метров через двести. Откровенно говоря, тот не особо старался удрать, иначе бы Исин так быстро не справился.  
Белая шляпа окончательно сползла на глаза, явно мешая видеть, к щеке прилипла травинка, на шее блестели крупные капли пота.  
— Бегать в такую жару — отвратительно, — засмеялся Лу Хань.  
— Ты первый начал.  
— Нет, ты. Я не виноват, что ты так похож на индюка, когда думаешь о высоком.  
Исин стукнул Лу Ханя по плечу. Он ждал ответного удара, но вместо этого Лу Хань стянул шляпу и прижался ртом к его щеке.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Исин и, не дожидаясь ответа, запустил пальцы в выгоревшие длинные волосы — пряди оказались действительно жесткими и сухими.  
— Поехали с нами, пожалуйста.  
Дыхание Лу Ханя касалось приоткрытых губ Исина.  
— Ты же знаешь, бабушка и дедушка…  
— Не будут возражать. Они хотят, чтобы ты уехал — моя мама говорила с ними вчера.  
— Но…  
В этот раз Лу Хань коснулся кончиками пальцев его губ, заставляя замолчать.  
А затем осторожно поцеловал. Легко-легко — не поцелуй, а прозрачный намек — будто боялся, что Исин его оттолкнет. Наверное, поэтому сам тут же отстранился.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он, — случайно получилось.

Исин знал, что так неправильно. Мужчины не должны целоваться с мужчинами. Это омерзительно, и за такое полагается смерть или изгнание, или еще что похуже. Проблема была в том, что омерзения Исин не чувствовал. Любопытство, страх, капельку восторга, но никак не омерзение.  
— Ты целуешься хуже, чем девчонка, — сообщил он.  
Выражение на лице Лу Ханя из перепуганного немедленно превратилось в оскорбленное.  
— Можно подумать, ты со многими девчонками целовался.  
— Можно подумать, да.  
На самом деле Исин врал. Целовался он только с Чжоу Лиинь, прошлой осенью. Она сама его затащила за угол школы и начала тыкаться губами в его рот. Исину ужасно не понравилось.  
— Докажи!  
В этот раз поцелуй получился настоящими — с языками и, наверное, шэном слюны.  
— Фу, ничего ты не умеешь, — заявил Лу Хань.  
— Ну так научи.  
— Только не здесь, не хочу, чтобы нас видели.  
В кустах, где они спрятались, оказалось жутко неудобно: все кололось, шелестело, листья то и дело попадали за шиворот рубашки — но зато на пятый раз поцелуи у Исина стали получаться намного лучше.  
По крайней мере, так сказал Лу Хань.

— Нужно возвращаться.  
Исин лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову. Жара давно спала, начинало темнеть, по небу быстро-быстро спешили куда-то серые облака. Из кустов они выбрались, но Лу Хань, наплевав на осторожность, продолжал водить ладонью по его груди. Исин постоянно вздрагивал: то ли от вечерней прохлады, то ли от этих прикосновений, то ли от липкого страха, поселившегося где-то в животе. Он знал это чувство.

Его нельзя было назвать хорошим мальчиком. В школе Исин, несмотря на дедушку, учился плохо и постоянно капризничал. Однажды он увидел, как в ресторане мужчина в европейском костюме играет на пианино. Музыка заворожила его — он не заметил ни потрепанные временем обшлаги пиджака пианиста, ни растрескавшуюся крышку инструмента, ни западавшие клавиши. Исин стоял возле небольшой сцены, сжав маленькие кулачки так, что потом пару дней у него не проходили следы от ногтей, и раскрытыми глазами следил, как порхают тонкие длинные пальцы. Отцу пришлось унести его из ресторана силой.  
Исин сбегал из дома еще несколько раз, пробирался в ресторан и вновь застывал перед сценой, словно изваяние, не слушая ни голосов посетителей, ни проклятий владельца. Достать в провинциальной Чанше редкий и дорогой инструмент казалось почти непосильной задачей для небогатой семьи, но мама и дедушка Чжан проявили чудеса дипломатии, уговорив кого-то из своих знакомых отдать их мальчику украшение гостиной. Пианино, которое досталось Исину, было еще хуже, чем в ресторане. На нем так давно не играли, что оно издало жалобный стон, стоило откинуть крышу.  
Настройщик из ресторана долго качал головой, что-то подкручивая и подтягивая внутри, а Исин сидел на полу, и внутри у него разливался тот же липкий ужас, что от прикосновений Лу Ханя. Он понял, что его волшебная мечта вблизи выглядит вовсе не такой чудесной.  
Учиться играть было невыносимо сложно. Приходилось постоянно заниматься, проводить долгие летние часы за ненавистными черно-белыми клавишами, чтобы в итоге услышать вместо приятной мелодии очередную фальшивку. Исин злился, плакал, хлопал крышкой и убегал, но мама и дедушка упорно возвращали его обратно, напоминая о тех усилиях, которые они потратили, чтобы удовлетворить его каприз. Он возненавидел проклятую штуку: пару раз пытался расколотить клавиши, один — вылить суп внутрь пианино, только бы заставить его замолчать навсегда. После выходки с супом мама подняла его на руки и вышвырнула за порог. Исин провел целый вечер, колотя руками и ногами в запертую дверь.  
Его пятки и кулаки начали кровоточить от ударов по старому дереву, но мама так ему и не открыла. Пришлось вмешаться отцу.  
С той поры Исин послушно проводил несколько часов в день за пианино, пытаясь вникнуть в непонятные закорючки на нотах, которые отдал ему мужчина из ресторана. Он уехал за несколько дней до того, как японцы вплотную подошли к Чанше, больше ему не требовались пожелтевшие от времени листы с записанной музыкой.  
По правде говоря, Исин так до конца и не разобрался в нотах, он легко воспроизводил любую мелодию на слух, подбирая собственные обозначения для каждой клавиши. Прошлым летом он начал сочинять свою музыку, как раз когда в Чаншу приехал Лу Хань. Исин бы никогда не признался, даже сейчас, что все его собственные композиции посвящены мальчику из Пекина с жесткими, торчащими во все стороны волосами и кривыми нижними зубами. Лу Хань никогда не смеялся в полный рот.

Исина никто бы в семье не назвал хорошим мальчиком, но до этого дня он не переступал определенных границ, присущих всем юношам его возраста. Сейчас он смотрел на полуулыбку склонившегося над ним Лу Ханя — передние зубы у него были удивительно ровными и белыми — и почти трясся от страха. Исин точно знал, что в этот раз ни бабушка, ни дедушка не откроют дверь и не впустят его обратно. Он поднял правую руку и положил ладонь Лу Ханю на плечо. Он мог оттолкнуть его, мог прижать к себе — решение было за Исином.  
Он всегда не любил делать выбор, предпочитая застыть посередине между «да» и «нет».  
Исин закрыл глаза, представляя, как падает со скалы. Воздух бьет в лицо, пальцы беспомощно пытаются ухватить пустоту, и буквально несколько секунд отделяют полет от болезненного падения. Он представил себе мелодию, взлетающую все выше и выше, а потом обрывающуюся адским крещендо.  
Плечо у Лу Ханя было теплым и костлявым. Перед глазами плясали белые точки, так сильно Исин зажмурился.  
— Знаешь, кто ты? — неожиданно сказал Лу Хань.  
Оказывается, он наклонился ниже, и теперь его нос касался носа Исина.  
— Кто?  
— Маленький принц Чанши. Твоя бабушка мне сказала.  
Земля неотвратимо приближалась. Исин набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, словно это могло смягчить удар.  
— А ты тогда большой принц Пекина.

Потом, через много лет, Исин часто вспоминал берег Сянцзан и этот диалог. Со временем он начал восприниматься книжным и напыщенным. Люди в обычной жизни никогда так не разговаривали, тем более два мальчика, живущие в нескольких ли от войны. Впрочем, Исин никогда не встречал других таких же мальчиков.  
«Маленький принц Чанши» и «Большой принц Пекина» — уже в Америке он порой чертил пальцами на стекле эти иероглифы, и каждый раз ему становилось одновременно неловко и горько, оттого что больше никогда он не будет лежать на берегу Сянцзан, что никто отныне не назовет его «маленьким принцем Чанши».  
Он вырос и превратился в китайскую лягушку.

Напоследок Лу Хань еще раз пожал ему руку, быстро коснулся виска пальцами и убежал домой, оставив Исина наедине с резной дверью его дома. Отсюда он слышал, как тетушка Ися что-то фальшиво напевала на кухне: она всегда широко распахивала окна, когда готовила, поэтому вся улица знала, что у Чжанов сегодня на ужин.  
Наверное, дедушка уселся в любимое кресло-качалку с газетой, а бабушка устроилась в углу гостиной с неизменной штопкой.  
Исин прижал ладони к животу, пытаясь выдавить оттуда страх. Он боялся, что стоит ему зайти, как все догадаются, чем их мальчик занимался с Лу Ханем. Чжан Исин много раз видел разочарование в глазах своей семьи, и больше всего на свете он не хотел столкнуться вновь с молчаливым осуждением, с чувством, что не справился с гордым званием единственного наследника.  
— Ты чего тут стоишь, в землю врос, что ли? — из окна соседнего дома выглянула Лиинь, та самая девочка, с которой Исин целовался прошлой осенью во дворе школы. С того неловкого момента прошло всего полгода, а казалось, что целая жизнь.  
Лиинь была просватана и вот-вот собиралась уехать из города. Исина даже представили ее жениху — немолодому продавцу обуви из Чанциня. Тот весь вечер с неодобрением косился на «друга детства», и больше семья Чжоу Исина к себе не приглашала. Впрочем, он сам не напрашивался.  
— Ну ты чего молчишь? — Лиинь перегнулась через подоконник, того и гляди вывалится. — А мой этот, будущий муж, в госпиталь попал, представляешь? Ехал в Чууцинь, а тут на него напали — все деньги отобрали и самого избили. Он так ругался, ужас просто, я таких слов в жизни не слышала.  
— Удивительно. Не могу представить, чтобы болтушка Чжоу чего-то в этой жизни не слышала, — не смог удержаться от ответной реплики Исин.  
— Ай, да ну тебя, кролик Чжан. Зато свадьбы пока не будет. Я совсем не хотела выходить за него замуж.  
Кроликом Исина прозвали еще в начальной школе за привычку отстукивать ритм, когда он нервничал или не знал ответа.  
«Ну точно кролик», — поморщился как-то учитель чистописания, и это решило судьбу прозвища навсегда. А Чжоу Лиинь действительно была болтушкой, не родился еще на свет человек, способный ее переговорить.  
— Ну… поздравляю, наверное?  
Исин понятия не имел, что принято говорить в таких случаях. Когда он только услышал о свадьбе Лиинь, то не спал всю ночь: их дразнили женихом и невестой со средней школы, и он как-то привык к этой мысли. Даже представлял их обоих во время свадебной церемонии. Но потом приехал Лу Хань и затмил собой все вокруг, включая войну и музыку. Исин ложился с мыслью о том, что они встретятся завтра, просыпался счастливым, придумывал, чем бы они еще могли заняться, раз уж занятия в школе пока не велись. На Лиинь просто не осталось места в его голове, а теперь она говорила, что свадьбы пока не будет.  
— Может, зайдешь как-нибудь на чай? Мама опять рада тебя видеть.  
Исин в ответ неопределенно улыбнулся. Он не хотел сейчас давать никаких обещаний — слишком свежи были воспоминания о поцелуях с Лу Ханем.  
Но Лиинь невольно дала ему причину выглядеть за ужином мрачным и неразговорчивым. Тетушка Ися не могла не слышать их короткую беседу, и именно она толкнула локтем бабушку, когда та начала слишком громко интересоваться, почему же ее любимый внук ничего не ест.  
— Та девчонка Чжоу… — громко прошептала тетушка, и бабушка тотчас замолчала.

Исин вяло ковырялся в миске с тофу и жареными овощами, выбирая фасоль — единственное, что ему еще не надоело за последние месяцы. Есть не хотелось совершенно, хотя утром он так торопился к Сянцзан, что не позавтракал. Тетушка Ися отложила палочки и сочувственно на него смотрела, подперев голову ладонью. Муж тетушки погиб в Нанкине, откуда она сама еле выбралась, и с той поры счастье племянника, кажется, стало единственной ее целью в жизни. Тетушка громче всех ругалась, когда Исину отказали от дома Чжоу, и явно с той поры уверилась, что он изнемогает от безответной любви.  
Знала бы она правду.  
В конце концов, он отодвинул миску и, вежливо поклонившись, покинул гостиную. За спиной Исина немедленно громко зашептались, но он не стал вслушиваться в слова. Он примерно представлял, о чем там говорят — обсуждают его разбитое сердце.  
Пару минут Исин посидел в своей комнате, слепо уставившись на стены с географическими картами и плакатами, призывающими сражаться за родную землю до последнего, а потом, неслышно ступая, спустился на кухню, где поставил кипятиться воду, чтобы помыться. Обычно ему помогала тетушка, но сегодня Исин сам дотащил тяжелый чан до маленькой комнаты, где его родители устроили ванную. Бабушка с дедушкой, помнится, не одобряли это нововведение, они считали, что общественная баня достаточно для них хороша. Но Исин всегда мысленно благодарил настойчивость своей мамы — уж лучше тяжелый чан, чем необходимость раздеваться перед десятком незнакомых мужчин. В детстве он всегда громко рыдал, если дедушка брал его с собой. Возможно, поэтому мама решила, что в их доме необходима отдельная ванная комната.  
Исин вылил часть горячей воды в бадью, разбавил ее холодной, и наконец впервые за весь день полностью расслабиться. Он тер жесткой мочалкой кожу, пока она не покраснела, пока под пятнами не исчезли любые следы от прикосновений Лу Ханя. А затем Исин обнял колени и закрыл глаза, представляя, что все случившееся ему просто приснилось.  
Он так и сидел, пока в дверь не начали отчаянно барабанить.  
— Исин! Исин! Японские самолеты! — кричала тетушка Ися, продолжая громко стучать.  
Он выбрался из бадьи, чуть не поскользнувшись на луже. Пришлось надевать грязную униформу и белье на влажное тело — Исин даже поморщился от отвращения. Японцы могли испортить что угодно, включая тихий вечер наедине с собой. На пару секунд он задумался, что бы произошло, если бы японцы не решили напасть на его страну — «ты бы никогда не встретил Лу Ханя», — но крики тетушки быстро отвлекли его от бесполезных раздумий.  
В гостиной металась бабушка, пытаясь собрать все необходимые вещи. Точнее, она цеплялась за длинные свитки, повторяя, что они не могут их бросить, ведь в них записана «вся история семьи Чжан». Дедушка отчаянно с ней спорил, убеждая, что еда и теплая одежда им гораздо нужнее. Лишь тетушка Ися вела себя на удивление спокойно — она уже сложила чемоданчик со всем, что могло бы им потребоваться в случае беды, и теперь пыталась осторожно вывести бабушку за дверь, поддерживая ее за локоть.  
— Ну вот и ты, — облегченно вздохнула она. — Бежим!  
Совместными усилиями они все-таки смогли справиться с бабушкой, которая продолжала отчаянно цепляться за свитки. Дедушка покорно поплелся вслед за ними.  
— Да что же это твор… — начала бабушка. Исин ждал, что она скажет свое любимое «я здесь родилась, здесь и умру», но за их спинами раздался оглушительный свист, затем грохот. Дом Чжоу, стоявший по соседству, сложился так, будто был сделан из карт.  
Всех четверых швырнуло ударной волной на землю. Исин отрешенно смотрел, как один из свитков покатился прямо в грязную канаву. Наверное, самый ценный, где были записаны все прародители.  
— Мама, скорее же, — тетушка Ися помогла бабушке подняться.  
Теперь они действительно бежали — к ближайшему бомбоубежищу, где уже собрался почти весь их квартал.  
— Ты видел?! Видел?! — затараторила Лиинь, бросаясь к Исину, застывшему на пороге. — Наш дом просто взорвался! Мама рыдает! Не знаю, где мы будем жить!  
Она так и продолжала что-то говорить — больше от страха, больше из желания слышать собственный голос, чтобы убедиться, она жива, с ней ничего не случилось. А Исин так и стоял на пороге, глядя, как дома, мимо которых он проходил каждый день с самого раннего детства, превращаются в гору обломков.  
Никогда до этого момента он не испытывал столь жгучей ненависти к японцам, даже когда его отец, а затем мать ушли на войну. Все, что он любил, все, что ему было дорого, обратилось в пыль.  
Остатки домов заполыхали от зажигательных бомб, за спиной Исина громко заголосили, зарыдали женщины, оплакивая прежнюю жизнь, а он завороженно смотрел на алые отблески пожара — никаких других красок в мире больше не осталось.

Через много лет, совсем в другой стране, он всегда вежливо улыбался и откланивался, стоило поблизости появиться японцу. Исин понимал, что эти люди не виноваты, большая часть из них прошла через такой же ад, когда оказалась в лагерях, куда согнали их испуганные американцы. Но он не мог подавить глубоко спрятанные ненависть и страх, пережитый им на пороге бомбоубежища в Чанше.  
Все, что ему оставалось — глубоко кланяться, улыбаться и исчезать, растворяясь в толпе. Исин слышал много оскорблений, но худшим раз и навсегда для него осталось «этот япошка». Белые плохо различали азиатов, все их национальности сливались для них в одну.  
Исин никогда и никому не признавался, что точно так же плохо он различал европейские лица.

Но тем вечером он еще не знал, что скоро судьба закинет его далеко от родной страны, и вместе со всеми скорбел о разрушенных домах, многие из которых давно перевалили за столетний юбилей.  
До того момента Исин умозрительно представлял, как легко разрушить историю целой семьи, а вместе с ней всей страны, но никогда не видел бомбежек собственными глазами. До поры до времени японцы словно берегли Чаншу.

В свой дом они вернулись только под утро, когда солдаты в серых формах погасили последние очаги пожаров. Бабушка не переставала убиваться из-за потерянных свитков — часть они так и не смогли отыскать, хотя Исин и тетушка несколько раз прошли по улицам, ведущим до бомбоубежища. Вряд ли кто-то позарился на столь сомнительное сокровище, вероятнее всего, их просто затоптали в грязь. На фоне семей, утративших в этот вечер свои жилища, стоны бабушки выглядели слишком преувеличенными, но никто не решился ей возражать.  
— Куда же мы пойдем? Муж мой на войне, сын тоже, — мать Лиинь сидела во дворе разбомбленного дома и горестно причитала. — Куда же нам, сиротам, податься?  
Добросердечная тетушка не выдержала первой. Она о чем-то пошепталась с дедушкой, затем с бабушкой, которая сумела отвлечься от своего горя, а потом решительным шагом направилась к рыдающей женщине.  
Исина никто ни о чем не спросил. В их семье редко советовались с младшими.

— Ты рад? Рад, что мы теперь будем жить вместе? — Лиинь носилась по его дому и никак не могла угомониться. — Признайся, ты же мечтал об этом?  
Исин только слабо улыбнулся, прижимая пальцы к вискам. То ли от свиста бомб, то ли от ее пронзительного голоса у него страшно разболелась голова. Раньше он не представлял, какой назойливой может быть Лиинь.  
Ее мать постоянно принималась извиняться за непрошеное вторжение и уверять, что скоро они переберутся к родственником, Лиинь носилась по дому, заглядывая в каждый угол, а Исин больше всего на свете мечтал забиться куда-нибудь и хоть немного поспать.  
Он уже почти задремал сидя, несмотря на шум вокруг, когда в дом буквально ворвался Лу Хань. Видимо, мать только сейчас его отпустила.  
Он вцепился в плечи Исина, вглядываясь в его лицо, словно хотел удостовериться, что тот действительно жив и не ранен, и так увлекся, что не сразу заметил Лиинь.  
— А я теперь буду жить с кроликом Чжаном, — сладко пропела она. — Правда, здорово?  
— Не понимаю, чему ты радуешься. Наш дом разрушен. Разрушен, как ты не понимаешь, глупая девчонка, — ее мать вновь зарыдала.  
Исин силился и не мог припомнить имя госпожи Чжоу. От пережитого страха и усталости все смешалось.  
— Какой ужас, мои глубочайшие соболезнования, — сквозь вернувшуюся полудрему услышал он голос Лу Ханя.  
Исин вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо. Сейчас его меньше всего волновало, что о нем подумают Чжоу и его собственная семья, он так невыносимо хотел спать, что правила приличия оказались ненадолго забыты.

Проснулся Исин от ерзанья под боком.  
— Наконец-то! Я думал, ты до завтрашнего утра проваляешься.  
Лу Хань сел на кровати, поджав под себя босые ноги. Волосы у него смешно торчали в разные стороны.  
Ставни в комнате оказались закрыты, но судя по тому, что из щелей не пробивался дневной свет, Исин проспал до вечера.  
— Бабушка разрешила тебе остаться в моей комнате?  
— Бабушка Чжан настояла, чтобы я остался с тобой. Думаешь, кто тебя тащил на руках до кровати? Болтушка Лиинь, что ли?  
На этих словах Лу Хань презрительно фыркнул.  
— Она слишком болтушка, — вздохнул Исин. — Мне кажется, она такой не была в средней школе.  
— В средней школе я тут не учился, — напомнил Лу Хань.  
— Правда? У меня такое чувство, что ты с детства портил мне жизнь.  
— Я? Тебе?  
Возмущенный Лу Хань навалился на Исина сверху и начал его щекотать.  
— Возьми свои слова обратно, немедленно возьми.  
Еще прошлым вечером, когда только начался бомбардировка, Исин не сомневался — больше никогда он не сможет засмеяться. Самолеты японцев и пожары словно высосали из него всю радость, весь смех, но прошло совсем немного времени — и он вновь хохотал, отбиваясь от ледяных рук Лу Ханя.  
— Сдаюсь! Сдаюсь, — задыхаясь, сказал он. — Ты сделал мою жизнь лучше.  
— То-то же.  
В комнате повисла неловкая тишина. Лу Хань все еще продолжал нависать над Исином, но теперь его ладони казались не холодными, а слишком теплыми и тяжелыми. Зрачки в его глазах расширились, почти вытеснив радужку, каждый выдох касался разгоряченного лица Исина.  
Они были в его комнате, вдвоем, за незапертой дверью, куда в любой момент могли войти бабушка или тетя Ися или ворваться заскучавшая Лиинь.  
Липкий страх — совсем не такой, как от японцев — вернулся, но искушение было слишком велико. В этот раз Исин первым поцеловал Лу Ханя.  
Он ощущал себя преступником, чуть ли не убийцей, но ему так хотелось вновь почувствовать себя живым, счастливым, свободным от бомб, летящих с неба.  
Исин мог бы удержаться, но он не хотел.

Лиинь и госпожа Чжоу принесли с собой несколько уцелевших от бомбы и пожара европейских кресел, привычку спать до обеда и постоянный шум. Казалось, они вдвоем могли перекричать даже осла торговца баоцзы, а это мало кому удавалось. Дедушка Чжан постоянно морщился, заслышав пронзительный голос Лиинь, бабушка вздыхала, прижимая ладони к вискам. Зато тетушка Ися была счастлива. После Нанкина в Чаншу добралась только тень прежде веселой, энергичной женщины. Первое время она отказывалась говорить и вздрагивала от каждого шороха, а еще страшно кричала по ночам. Тетушка никогда не рассказывала, что произошло в Нанкине. Только начинала плакать, стоило кому-то упомянуть о трагедии: рот искажался в уродливой гримасе, краешки глаз опускались ниже, и из них катились крупные слезы, оставлявшие мокрые дорожки на щеках. Со стороны это выглядело пугающе — словно тетушка Ися не могла контролировать свое лицо; и рот, глаза, мелкие морщинки начинали жить собственной жизнью, оплакивая всех, кто погиб. После первых двух таких случаев дедушка категорически запретил упоминать даже название Нанкина рядом с тетушкой, и постепенно она начала напоминать себя прежнюю, ту тетушку Исю, которую так любили в семье за легкий нрав и заразительный смех.  
Но лишь с появлением в их семье женщин Чжоу она окончательно оправилась. То и дело Исин теперь слышал за своей спиной перешептывания и приглушенное хихиканье, но стоило ему обернуться, как тетушка Ися и госпожа Чжоу — ее звали Ци — тут же замолкали и делали вид, что они обсуждали новое блюдо или цвет покрывала в гостиную.  
В своем родном доме Исин начал чувствовать себя гостем, настолько неуютными и неприветливыми стали стены, быстро впитавшие в себя чужой хохот и шорох шагов. Воспитание не позволяло ему даже намекнуть, насколько его выводит из себя семья Чжоу, а те быстро позабыли об обещании переехать при первой же возможности. Их вполне устраивал статус вечных гостей, постепенно превращавшихся в хозяев.  
— Я не понимаю, почему мы так рано ужинаем. Разве кто-то ложится спать в восемь часов вечера? Мама, согласись со мной, — капризным тоном заявляла Лиинь.  
И буквально через пару дней ужин сдвигался на час, несмотря на то, что дни становились все короче, и керосина, чтобы осветить комнаты, уходило все больше.  
— Мне не нравится, как вы жарите овощи. Разве можно это есть? — говорила Ци Чжоу, отодвигая от себя тарелку.  
И в следующий раз тетушка Ися готовила уже по ее рецепту, пусть Исин предпочитал старый способ. Именно так делала его мама, а не госпожа Чжоу.  
Ци и Лиинь переделывали привычный уклад в доме под себя, и почему-то никто не смел им возразить, даже суровый дедушка.

— Я больше не могу, — жаловался Исин Лу Ханю, когда они в очередной раз гуляли по городу, глазея на солдат с хмурыми лицами, которых с каждым днем становилось все больше. — У меня чувство, что это я к ним в гости напросился, а они, так уж и быть, разрешили мне немного пожить с ними. Не понимаю, как мне вообще могла нравиться болтушка Лиинь, от нее же уши в трубочки сворачиваются.  
— А она тебе нравилась? — тут же спросил Лу Хань. — Больше, чем я?  
— Ты ужасный, ты вообще никому не можешь нравиться.  
— Переезжай ко мне, — Лу Хань тут же сменил тему. — Мама будет рада.  
Госпожа Лу действительно очень сочувствовала приятелю своего сына и постоянно заводила разговор о том, что он всегда может пожить с ними, стоило Исину попасться ей на глаза.  
Порой он думал, была бы она столь настойчива, если бы знала, что буквально пятнадцать минут назад они с Лу Ханем целовались в его комнате, но быстро отгонял эти мысли от себя. Исин вообще запретил себе размышлять о том, что происходит. Большинство людей обычно не беспокоится, как правильно пить или есть, если они одни в комнате, не нарушают ли они этим какие-нибудь негласные правила, вот для Исина поцелуи с Лу Ханем давно превратились в чай или жареный тофу. Возможно, он бы смог без них прожить, но он не хотел.  
— Дедушка и бабушка…— начал Исин неуверенно, но замолчал. В последнее время он все чаще сомневался, так ли он им нужен. Тетушка Ися и госпожа Чжоу вполне могли позаботиться о стариках. Они бы, наверное, не сразу заметили, что Исина нет. По крайней мере, ни бабушка, ни дедушка не расспрашивали, где он проводит каждый день и почему приходит домой в лучшем случае к ужину.  
— Отпустят тебя к нам, — тут же подхватил Лу Хань.  
— Я подумаю, — наконец сказал Исин в первый раз за все время.  
Лу Хань солнечно улыбнулся, обнимая его за плечи.

Ночью, лежа в своей комнате, Исин попытался представить, какой будет его жизнь вне стен этого дома. Он плохо переживал любые изменения, даже перенос ужина с восьми вечера на девять выбил его из привычного ритма. Исин лет с семи не сомневался, что проживет в этих стенах до старости, сюда же приведет жену и вырастит детей, станет учителем, как дедушка — таким же уважаемым и любимым. Быть может, только музыка до сих пор не вписывалась в придуманную для самого себя жизнь — она всегда стояла особняком, словно предназначалась для другого человека, но по дороге ей подвернулся Исин. Ему гораздо больше нравилось играть что-то свое, чем пытаться разобраться в чужих закорючках. Он сильно сомневался, что делает это хорошо, но хотел научиться. Научиться создавать собственные мелодии, а не повторять давным-давно придуманные. Но в Чанше некому было его учить.  
Один раз тетушка обмолвилась, что родственники в Америке были бы рады принять у себя Исина и что, наверное, в той стране есть хорошие учителя, способные объяснить, как создавать свою музыку. Но дедушка немедленно попросил ее замолчать. Его внук родился в Китае и отправлять его неизвестно куда, за сотню морей, он не собирался.  
Мечта Исина умерла, так и не родившись.

А потом появился Лу Хань. Все, что Исин придумал, все, что он запланировал, сначала встало с ног на голову, а потом медленно покатилось с горы. Вокруг шла война, погибали люди, с неба падали бомбы и его город мог сгореть в любую минуту, но все скучное будущее Исина обрушили не японцы, а мальчик из Пекина с кривыми нижними зубами и жесткими волосами, торчащими в разные стороны. В шестнадцать лет он не замечал иронию этой ситуации, он просто считал себя странным и неправильным. Настолько неправильным, что порой ему хотелось выпрыгнуть из своей кожи и убежать далеко-далеко.  
А теперь Исин лежал в своей комнате, знакомой до каждой трещины на потолке, и медленно осознавал, что вся его жизнь была придумана его дедушкой, бабушкой, родителями, но только не им самим. Его никто не спрашивал.  
Возможно, настало время начать жить за себя, а не за свою семью.  
Но Исин боялся. Боялся потерять свою семью, свою кровать, желтое пятно на потолке и скрипящую половицу в гостиной. Он почему-то не сомневался — стоит ему решить уйти из дома, он больше никогда не сможет вернуться.  
В итоге, так и вышло.

— Слышал, японцы уже в Хунане? — Лу Хань спросил таким тоном, словно ждал от Исина опровержения слухам. Но японцы действительно перешли границу провинции и окружили Юэян.  
Мама рассказала об этом. Она приехала ненадолго в Чаншу — похудевшая, коротко стриженная, с въевшимся пороховым пятном на щеке. Исин целый день не мог от нее отойти и как в детстве ходил за ней по пятам. Из гостиной на кухню, оттуда на галерею, опоясывавшую дом, потом в мамину комнату. Она его не прогоняла, наоборот, начинала искать глазами, если он задерживался, чтобы обменяться парой слов с Лиинь. Та сразу притихла, будто вспомнила, что она тут временно, и изо всех сил старалась не попадаться на глаза. Впрочем, мама почти не обратила на гостей внимания, только вежливо поклонилась. Казалось, она не узнает дом, где родилась: иногда она брала в руки шкатулку или статуэтку, стоявшую на одном месте лет десять, и подносила к глазам или начинала ощупывать.  
«Мама, что с тобой?» — хотел спросить Исин, но молчал. Вдруг она бы начала плакать, как тетушка Ися, а ее слез он бы точно не выдержал. Так они и ходили по комнатам друг за другом молча.  
Уже за ужином, который начался ровно в восемь, мама упомянула, что японцы рядом с Юэням. Там жили какие-то их дальние родственники, и бабушка тут же начала громко причитать, сокрушаясь об их судьбе.  
Мама и тетя Ися переглянулись, но обе ничего не сказали.  
— О себе поплачь, Сяосан, — неожиданно громко заявил дедушка, выходя из-за стола. Бабушкин плач прервался на полуслове.  
Остаток ужина прошел в тягостной тишине.  
— Слышал, — ответил Исин, когда Лу Хань толкнул его локтем в бок.  
— Ты словно в статую превратился. Стоял, широко открыв рот, и пялился на меня, как ишак.  
— Так я статуя или ишак?  
— Статуя ишака!  
Исин поджал губы. Этому жесту он научился у тетушки. Та, когда ей надоедало спорить с бабушкой о том, что им пора уезжать, всегда так делала.  
— Вот и буду теперь тебя статуей ишака звать, лучшего ты не заслужил.  
— Сам ты статуя ишака.  
— Эй, я первый приду…

Полицейский в серой форме с алой повязкой на рукаве оттолкнул Лу Ханя в сторону, заставив того замолчать на полуслове. В руках он нес огромный чемодан, разрисованный розами.  
— Стащил он его, что ли? — сердито сказал Лу Хань, потирая бок. — Он же женский.  
— Может, ему мама баоцзы в дорогу напекла.  
— Давай последим? — с энтузиазмом предложил Лу Хань. — Все равно нам нечем заняться.  
Уроки в школах отменили в начале сентября, и теперь они были предоставлены сами себе.  
— А если он заметит?  
Но Лу Хань уже пробирался сквозь толпу за полицейским с женским чемоданом в руках. Исину оставалось только пойти за ним, не бросать же его в одиночестве. Чем только не займешься, лишь бы не возвращаться в опустевший без мамы дом, где вновь командует Ци Чжоу.  
Полицейский шел быстро, расталкивая людей и не обращая внимания на летевшие ему вслед проклятия. Пару раз он настороженно оглянулся, но не обратил внимания ни на Исина, ни на Лу Ханя, следовавших за ним по пятам.  
— Подозрительный он какой-то, — прошептал Лу Хань, — на шпиона японского похож.  
Исин кивнул, стирая украдкой выступивший на шее холодный пот. Если этот человек действительно был шпионом, он мог их даже убить.  
В это время полицейский свернул на безлюдную улочку. Лу Хань тут же остановился, и Исин чуть не врезался ему в спину.  
— Зашел в дом, — зашипел Лу Хань, заглянув за угол. — Говорит с какой-то женщиной в европейском платье. По-моему, она очень похожа на японку.  
— Тебе везде японцы мерещатся.  
— Тихо!  
В это время полицейский, уже с пустыми руками, как ни в чем не бывало, вышел из-за угла и прошел мимо, скользнув по ним безразличным взглядом.  
— Нам надо пробраться в тот дом и выяснить, что в чемодане, — решительно сказал Лу Хань. — Только ночью, сейчас это опасно.  
— Как будто ночью не опасно, — вяло попытался возразить Исин, хотя знал, что согласится с предложенным планом.  
Мало ли, возможно, этот полицейский был переодетым врагом, который принес в женском чемодане секретные документы. Какие именно секретные документы могли оказаться в чемодане, Исин даже смутно не представлял, но не сомневался, что очень важные.

Ночью он выбрался из постели, быстро оделся и спустился по лестнице, стараясь не шуметь. Пятая ступенька, правда, предательски скрипнула под его ногами, но никто не выскочил из комнат, чтобы остановить Исина и спросить, куда он собрался в такое время.  
— Сколько можно тебя ждать! Я замерз! — Лу Хань быстро коснулся его щеки губами — на самом деле ледяными, — а потом схватил за руку и потащил за собой.  
— Я вечером еще раз побродил возле того дома, — на ходу рассказывал он. — Там живет эта японка и еще какой-то мужик. Лицо у него злющее, злее, чем у учителя Сяо.  
— Так не бывает. Учитель Сяо — самый злющий во всей Чанше.  
— Вот увидишь его и сам поверишь.

Перед воротами дома они оба остановились, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. На словах все звучало красиво: пробраться к японцам и найти чемодан с секретными документами, но как это сделать на практике, они не подумали. Дом оказался окружен высоким забором, а поверху тянулась полоска толченого стекла.  
— Может, вернемся? — жалобно предложил Исин.  
Лу Хань решительно помотал головой, снимая с шеи плотный шарф.  
— Подсади меня.  
Через минуту он уже перемахнул через забор.  
Исин остался один на улице, чувствуя себя бесполезным трусом. За пару секунд перед его глазами промелькнуло несколько страшных картин: избитый Лу Хань, тянущий к нему руки, большой мужик с лицом учителя Сяо и толстой палкой в руках, полицейский с огромным окровавленным ножом.  
Ворота в дом бесшумно открылись.  
— Заходи быстрее.

Вблизи дом оказался еще больше и страшнее. Ни в одном из окон не горел свет.  
— Где мы будем этот чемодан искать? — задал Исин давно мучающий его вопрос.  
Он задрал голову и начал пересчитывать комнаты на втором этаже — одна, две, пять.  
Чемодан мог оказаться в любой из них.  
— Найдем как-нибудь, — беззаботно отмахнулся Лу Хань.  
Точные планы явно не были его сильной стороной.

В кухне, куда они смогли пробраться сквозь приоткрытое окно, чемодана не оказалось. В гостиной тоже.  
— Куда они могли его спрятать? — прошипел Лу Хань, оглядывая темный и длинный коридор.  
В голове Исина крутилось «а я говорил», но он сдержался. Говорил он там или нет — неважно, все равно же сам согласился влезть в чужой дом. Даже думать не хотелось, что с ними сделают, если поймают. Сесть в тюрьму за воровство, которое не совершал, определенно не входило в жизненные планы Исина.

Чемодан обнаружился в комнате, где спал тот самый мужик со «злющим лицом» — уголок выглядывал из-под кровати, сразу бросаясь в глаза. Исин шумно сглотнул и посмотрел на Лу Ханя. Одно дело найти чемодан в пустой комнате, совсем другое — попытаться достать его из-под спящего человека.  
— Может, просто пойдем в полицию? — жалобно спросил Исин. С каждой секундой вся эта затея казалась глупее и опаснее.  
Но Лу Хань уже опустился на четвереньки и осторожно пополз по полу к постели.  
Исин прикусил костяшки пальцев, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Сердце билось где-то в груди, и казалось, что еще немного, и громкий стук перебудит не только обитателей дома, но и соседей вокруг.  
Чемодан тихо зашуршал, когда Лу Хань потащил его к двери. Мужик на кровати во сне что-то заворчал, перевернулся на другой бок и вновь захрапел.  
— Это было страшно,— признал Лу Хань, когда они, все так же осторожно, спустились в гостиную. — Теперь надо его открыть.  
— Давай на улице?  
Исин мог бы и не говорить ничего, любопытство Лу Ханя пересилило голос разума.  
Как ни странно, чемодан оказался незаперт.  
Вместо секретных планов и докладов там лежали медицинские пайки.  
— Так вот почему он был таким тяжелым, — сказал Лу Хань. — Они воруют у больных, мрази.

А потом на лестнице послышались тяжелые шаги. Если бы у Исина сердце оказалось послабее, его история закончилась прямо там — в чужом темном доме возле чемодана с украденными пайками.  
— Бежим, — заорал Лу Хань, подхватывая улику.  
Скрываться смысла не осталось.  
Через секунду сонный дом наполнился криками и проклятиями.  
— Кто? Кто там? — кричали женские голоса.  
— Что случилось, брат? — спрашивал мужской.  
— Ах вы сволочи! — орал мужик со злым лицом. Оно действительно оказалось злее, чем у учителя Сяо, хотя такое было сложно представить.  
Именно этот мужик решил невовремя спуститься по лестнице.  
Несмотря на тяжелый чемодан, Лу Хань несся впереди, прижимая к груди добычу.  
Он, как кошка, отлично ориентировался в темноте и незнакомых коридорах. Исину оставалось только не отставать.  
— Стойте! Стойте, я сказал! — раздалось, когда они вдвоем уже выскочили во двор, и спасительные ворота замаячили перед глазами.  
За спиной Исина грохнул выстрел. Затем второй.  
Пуля просвистела у самой щеки, заставив волосы даже на шее встать дыбом. Весь мир сузился до спины Лу Ханя в темной рубашке, мелькающей впереди. Такой еще недавно маленький двор стал практически бесконечным.

Исин не помнил, как они сумели открыть ворота — в створку попала пуля — как выскочили на улицу. Там их преследователь остановился, понял, что стрелять по двум мальчишкам там, где ходят патрули, небезопасно. А, может, ничего не понял, просто побежал не туда.  
Исина, по правде говоря, что тогда, что потом мало волновал этот вопрос. Он искренне радовался, что им удалось выбраться невредимыми. Ему хотелось раз и навсегда забыть о проклятом чемодане, утопив его в реке, но Лу Хань решил иначе.

Сына полковника Лу знали в Чанше, только поэтому их взашей не выгнали из приемной генерала, куда они завалились поздней ночью — грязные, растрепанные, с женским чемоданом в руках. Последние метры они тащили его вдвоем, вслух считая шаги. С каждым шагом медицинские пайки словно становились все тяжелее и тяжелее.  
Адъютант поначалу отказался будить генерала Гу, но Лу Хань пригрозил, что сейчас позовет свою мать, и тот сдался, одарив их обоих злобным взглядом.  
Исин сжался на стуле, стараясь казаться незаметнее. Дедушка всегда учил, что не стоит связываться с «сильными мира сего», от них сплошные неприятности. Наверное, нужно было подумать об этом, прежде чем начать дружить с Лу Ханем, но вернуться на несколько месяцев назад и пройти мимо нового одноклассника было нельзя. Хотя Исин бы все равно не прошел.  
Генерал Гу вышел злой, в незастегнутом кителе, но выслушал их внимательно. Вернее, только Лу Ханя. Исин не проронил ни слова, лишь иногда кивал, подтверждая, что тоже там был.  
— Пойдемте, — сказал генерал. — Покажете мне дом.  
Исин с трудом заставил себя сползти со стула и при этом зевать как можно незаметнее. То ли от усталости, то ли от пережитого страха колени у него подгибались в буквальном смысле. Лу Хань посмотрел на него с жалостью.  
— Давайте отпустим моего товарища, я сам покажу вам дом.  
К счастью, генерал не стал спорить.  
О том, как арестовали полицейского Ли и семью торговца тканью Чу Исин узнал уже на следующей день, от тетушки Иси и Чжоу Ци.  
Обе не могли рот закрыть, с упоением обсуждая детали.  
— А потом, к генералу прибежал сынишка полковника Лу и криком его разбудил. Генерал сразу вскочил на коня…  
«Не было там никаких коней и крика», — хотелось прервать их Исину, но он решил, что благоразумнее будет молчать. Дедушка и бабушка определенно бы не погладили его по голове за то, что он влез ночью в чужой дом, пусть даже с благими намерениями.  
— А сын полковника ведь твой лучший друг, — вспомнила Лиинь. — Пригласи его сегодня к нам на ужин, хочу знать подробности.  
Она аж в ладони захлопала от нетерпения.  
— Пригласи, пригласи, — тут же подхватила ее мать, а вслед за ней тетушка Ися.  
— Я спрошу у него, — пробормотал Исин, глядя в чашку с чаем.  
Естественно, он не собирался превращать Лу Ханя в бесплатное развлечение для своей семьи и Чжоу. Тем более, тот мог ненароком обмолвиться, что ночью был не один.

— И тут генерал достал свой револьвер и сказал: «Всем, кто ворует у своих братьев, нет прощения. Я лично позабочусь, чтобы тебя расстреляли», — Лу Хань тоже никак не мог перестать говорить о том, что произошло вчера.  
Исин всерьез пожалел, что решил прийти к нему, а не провести день наедине с самим собой. Гулять по улицам было холодно, но уж лучше, чем выслушивать бесконечный пересказ о гордом генерале и отважном Лу Хане. Исин зря волновался, что тот сболтнет лишнее, он явно тоже позабыл, что к торговцу Чу залезли два человека.  
— Ты чего такой хмурый?  
Не прошло и двух часов, как Лу Хань заметил кислое выражение на лице Исина.  
— Генерал сказал, что нас обоих наградят во время праздника в честь «Отца нации».  
— Нет! Не надо!  
Исин сел на кровати и сложил руки в умоляющем жесте.  
— Скажи генералу… попроси его… Я не хочу, чтобы дедушка и бабушка знали, не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал.  
Исин сам слышал истеричные нотки в собственном голосе, к глазам подступили слезы, и он заморгал часто-часто, лишь бы не расплакаться.  
— Что случилось? Чего ты боишься?  
Лу Хань отвел его руки от лица, прижался губами ко лбу.  
— Я буду молчать, обещаю. Никому не скажу, только успокойся.  
Он притянул Исина к себе, обнял, начал баюкать, успокаивая.  
— Мне жаль, что я тебя в это втравил. Я очень испугался вчера, что с тобой случится плохое. Очень испугался.  
Лу Хань продолжал говорить и говорить. Исин давно перестал разбирать слова, просто вслушивался в звучание голоса, прижимаясь носом к пропахшей потом и цитрусовыми рубашке, все крепче и крепче, пока не стало совсем тяжело дышать. Ему почему-то казалось, что если он отодвинется, посмотрит на Лу Ханя — случится что-нибудь непоправимое.  
Так себя вели только дети, поэтому Исин минут через десять взял в себя в руки и даже смог улыбнуться и поцеловать Лу Ханя в краешек губ. Он сильно испугался вчера — только и всего.  
Это было хорошее объяснение, не хуже остальных.  
В день «Отца нации» над Чаншой поднялся сильный ветер. Незакрепленные плакаты с призывами сражаться до конца угрожающе хлопали над головами, торговки на рынке придерживали свои товары, чтобы их не унесло, полицейские и солдаты зябко ежились в своих тонких куртках.  
— Словно все демоны вырвались на свободу, — сказала бабушка, тщательно закрывая ставни. — Не люблю я такую погоду, не жди от нее добра.  
— Исин, пойдем на площадь? Сегодня там генерал Гу речь должен прочитать и Лу Ханя наградить. И бесплатное угощение обещали. Пойдем, а?  
— Что ты вечно ноешь, девочка? — сердито спросил дедушка. — Исин пойдет со своим другом, тот, наверное, давно его пригласил.  
Исин с Лиинь с одинаковым изумлением уставились на старика. Дедушка Чжан обычно предпочитал отмалчиваться и до этого момента ни разу ничего грубого не сказал ни старшей, ни младшей Чжоу, хотя их поведение нравилось ему далеко не всегда.  
— Да, конечно. Извини, что спросила. Я не подумала.  
Лиинь от растерянности даже кланяться начала.  
— Ты вообще предпочитаешь не думать, как я заметил.  
С этими словами дедушка Чжан гордо удалился в свой небольшой погреб, чтобы выбрать лучшее вино для сегодняшнего праздника. Он с крайним пиететом относился к премьер-министру Сунь Ятсену и часто повторял, что если бы тот был жив, японцы бы и носа сунуть в Китай не посмели.  
— Что это с ним? Совсем на старости лет разум потерял, — покачала бабушка головой. — Говорю же, это все погода, такой ветер путает не только волосы, но и мысли.  
— Ну и пожалуйста. Мне есть с кем пойти, — Лиинь задрала подбородок так высоко, что ее тщательно уложенный пучок на голове коснулся спины. — Ты не единственный мужчина в городе.  
— Ох, и намучается с ней муж.  
Бабушка поплотнее завернулась в старую шаль и тоже вернулась в дом, продолжая под нос бормотать, что такая погода не сулит ничего хорошего.  
Исин остался в одиночестве посреди двора, не понимая, что произошло. Порой ему требовались объяснения поступков окружающих, желательно на нескольких листках мелким почерком.

В растерянности он дошел до площади Вуий, где постепенно собирались люди. В последнее время в Чанше их оставалось все меньше и меньше, особенно после сообщений, что японцы взяли Юэян и стремительно приближались, несмотря на доблестное сопротивление китайских войск. Слова про «доблестное сопротивление» раздавались отовсюду, но врагов оно пока не могло остановить.  
Полчаса Исин пошатался среди толпы, здороваясь со знакомыми. Всех волновал один и тот же вопрос — сожгут ли Чаншу и если да, то когда именно. Факелы, которые с наступлением темноты начали зажигать на площади, из-за таких разговоров смотрелись особенно тревожно. Исин даже пожалел, что решил прийти сюда, лучше бы остался дома с бабушкой и дедушкой, выпил бы немного вина и лег спать пораньше. Его вновь охватило знакомое чувство ледяного ужаса, словно он сделал что-то ужасное и непоправимое.  
— А я тебя потерял. Думал, ты решил не приходить, — Лу Хань уже привычным жестом взял его за руку.  
Исин огляделся по сторонам — не привлекают ли они внимания, но всех гораздо больше волновал генерал Гу, поднявшийся на трибуну.  
Они бы, наверное, могли начать целоваться прямо там, на площади Вуий, и ни у кого бы даже ресница не дрогнула. Почему-то от этой мысли ему полегчало, и волна страха почти отступила.  
Генерал долго и с чувством говорил о величии китайского народа. о том, что захватчики японцы будут непременно повержены, о необходимости соблюдать бдительность. От скуки Исин невольно начал зевать, аж слезы на глазах выступили. Он изо всех сил пытался сохранить заинтересованное выражение лица, но, судя по тому, как часто Лу Хань толкал его в бок острым локтем, получалось у него не очень.  
Наконец генерал Гу закончил свою речь и сошел с трибуны, чтобы уступить место господину Хо. Он остался одним из немногих важных университетских начальников, кто еще не сбежал из Чанши.  
Господин Хо заговорил о важной роли Сунь Ятсена, родившегося в Хунане и навеки обессмертившего этим провинцию.  
— А как же твое награждение? — поинтересовался Исин.  
— Зачем оно мне без тебя?  
Лу Хань уставился на свет одного из факелов. Он всегда отворачивался, если говорил что-то такое сопливое.  
— Ну и дурак. Я не хотел, чтобы бабушка с дедушкой знали, но твоя мама тобой гордится.  
— Сам дурак. Глупость все эти награждения. И вообще мы шпиона ловили, а не вора.  
Лу Хань покрепче сжал пальцы Исина — так крепко, что у того второй раз за вечер заслезились глаза, теперь от боли.  
— Руку сломаешь, — зашипел он, пытаясь высвободить ладонь.  
— Извини.  
Хватку Лу Хань ослабил, но Исина так и не отпустил. Так они и простояли весь вечер на площади, слушая речи одна скучнее другой, не расцепляя руки.  
О планах сжечь Чаншу никто с трибуны так и не сказал. Эта тема до сих пор оставалась под запретом, обрастая все более нелепыми и пугающими слухами. Исин с Луханем успели услышать о том, что вместе с домами сожгут или расстреляют всех жителей города, а еще о том, что японцы совсем близко, буквально в одном дневном переходе.  
— Неправда, — прошептал Лу Хань на ухо Исину. — Мы с мамой вчера были в штабе, японцы примерно в трех ли от Чанши. Они тут еще нескоро будут, наши отчаянно сражаются.  
Но почему-то никто не спешил успокоить растревоженных горожан. Толпа с площади расходилась еще более мрачная и злая, сердитые перешептывания о бесполезности армии и полиции доносились то справа, то слева. Исин даже не пытался всмотреться в лица тех, кто это говорил.  
Он не хотел знать. Он хотел верить в слова Лу Ханя, о том что японцы далеко и о том, что Чаншу не собираются сдавать. Это только в книжках горькая правда всегда оказывалась лучше сладкой лжи. В жизни люди не просто так постоянно выдумывали сказки, чтобы сбежать хоть на время в миры, где любой бедняк может стать императором, женившись на принцессе.  
Хотя Исин в детстве мечтал стать морским драконом, чтобы очутиться на дне моря и узнать все его секреты. Ничего интересного в императорской судьбе он не видел, всех дел — бродить по бесконечным комнатам и бояться, что тебя отравят.  
Когда он рассказал Лу Ханю о своей мечте, тот долго хохотал, чуть не упал с кровати. А потом признался, что тоже хотел быть драконом, только не морским, а горным, чтобы уметь выдыхать пламя.  
— Это судьба, — серьезно заявил он. — В первый раз вижу принца-дракона.  
Теперь уже пришел черед Исина отводить глаза, чтобы не показаться совсем уж девчонкой. Он только молча кивнул в ответ.

В ночь после праздника Исину не спалось. Сначала он укрылся одеялом с головой, потому что замерз на площади. Затем ему стало слишком жарко, и он сбросил одеяло на пол.  
Он лег на правый бок, на левый, перевернулся на живот — в любом положении сон отчаянно избегал маленькой комнаты с желтым пятом на потолке.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Исин встал, надел любимую голубую рубашку, черные брюки и босиком спустился на первый этаж. В гостиной было тихо, только недопитая бутылка вина и заботливо накрытая тарелкой плошка с лапшой напоминала о том, что Исина ждали с площади пораньше. Он несколько секунд смотрел на привычную обстановку: низкий столик, кресло-качалку в углу, раскачивающиеся от ветра бамбуковые занавески, словно хотел навсегда запечатлеть в памяти образ дома. Исин мечтал о фотоаппарате, волшебной машинке, позволяющей сохранять на бумаге самые дорогие воспоминания, но для его семьи она стоила непомерно дорого.  
Ветер на улице дул еще сильнее, чем вечером. В тонкой рубашке Исин немедленно замерз — он обхватил себя руками за плечи, пытаясь сохранить хоть немного тепла, но все попытки были тщетными. Не поднимая головы, он побежал знакомой дорогой к дому Лу Ханя. Вокруг стояла удивительная тишина — не лаяли собаки, не стучали подошвами случайные прохожие, не слышались отрывистые военные команды. Город будто затаился и ждал в надежде, что его не заметят и зло пройдет мимо.  
«Японцы уже возле Сяньцзан», — оброненная одним из полицейских на празднике фраза невольно всплыла в памяти. Япон-цы-воз-ле-Сянь-цзан-ря-дом-ря-дом, — выстукивало сердце Исина. Он бежал все быстрее и быстрее, будто хотел убежать от этого ритма, заставить его умолкнуть.  
Ворота дома, куда он так спешил, оказались заперты.  
Исин несколько минут потоптался возле них, громко клацая зубами. Благоразумнее всего было бы вернуться к себе и все-таки попробовать поспать, но вместо этого он забрался в брошенный дом по соседству, а с его крыши перебрался на галерею, проходившую как раз возле комнаты, где спал Лу Хань. Они уже не раз проделывали этот путь вместе, чтобы не будить госпожу Лу и ее служанку, но в одиночестве Исин чувствовал себя неуютно. После той их попытки поймать «шпиона» он дал себе слово не лазить по чужим домам, даже если в этом доме живет его лучший друг, и не прошло нескольких недель, как он нарушил собственную клятву. Хорошо, что ее никто не слышал.  
— Ты спишь? — он постучал в запертые ставни.  
Очень не хотелось возвращаться обратно по такому холоду. Исин боялся, что еще немного и подхватит простуду. По крайней мере, носом он уже начал хлюпать.  
Время в ожидании тянулось бесконечно. Прошло словно не пара минут, а целая жизнь — ледяная, как ветер с Сяньцзан.  
Наконец Лу Хань открыл дверь, выходящую на галерею. Он даже не раздевался.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
Он втащил Исина в комнату, усадил на кровать, закутал в одеяло.  
— Дурные предчувствия.  
Исин сам не мог объяснить, что он тут делал, зачем отправился к Лу Ханю посреди ночи. Он просто знал — так будет лучше.  
— Чанша… — сказали оба хором, не сговариваясь.  
— Ты думаешь, город сожгут? — продолжил Лу Хань. — Я уже потерял Пекин, я не хочу потерять еще один дом.  
— Все говорят об этом. Вряд ли просто, чтобы напугать нас, — Исин посмотрел на свои пальцы, сжимавшие край одеяла. Костяшки побелели от напряжения.  
Лу Хань забрался к нему в постель, притянул к себе, обнимая.  
— Если Чаншу действительно сожгут, что мы будем делать? Мы станем бездомными? — Исин резко повернулся, посмотрел Лу Ханю в глаза. Он долго прятал этот вопрос внутри себя, словно произнесенные слова волей или неволей становились правдой.  
— Мы… Мы найдем, где жить. Мы уедем далеко-далеко, где нет никаких японцев. Купим себе большой дом, такой как в книжках — белый и с колоннами. Каждое утро будем пить чай и смотреть на море вдвоем, только ты и я.  
— Ты несешь бред, — улыбнулся Исин. — Знаешь же, что так не бывает.  
— Знаю. Но мы все равно уедем вдвоем, договорились?  
— Обязательно.  
Обещать невыполнимое оказалось удивительно легко. Ненадолго Исин позволил себе представить, что мечта Лу Ханя действительно сбылась и они купили себе дом на берегу моря. Там, где никого не волновало, кто они такие, откуда взялись и почему живут вместе. Наверное, такого места на земле не существовало, но Исин, забираясь ледяными руками под рубашку Лу Ханя, решил забыть о реальности.  
— Какой ты холодный, мог бы одеться потеплее, — Лу Хань вздрогнул, но придвинулся ближе, провел языком по бьющемуся на шее Исина пульсу.  
— Есть хочу.  
Романтика романтикой, но пустой желудок вот уже полчаса бурчал все громче.  
Лу Хань закатил глаза.  
— Да тебя проще убить, чем накормить, — нехотя он выбрался из кровати. — Пойду поищу что-нибудь. А ты пока грейся.  
Лу Хань вышел на галерею и буквально через секунду с криком вбежал в комнату.  
— Огонь! Огонь! Военные устроили пожар!

Небо над Чаншой пылало. Казалось огонь был повсюду — ветер раздувал пожар, перебрасывая искры от дома к дому.  
— Вставайте! Быстрее!  
Они вдвоем кубарем скатились по лестнице. Единственное, что Лу Хань успел сделать, прежде чем они подняли крик — набросить свое пальто на плечи Исина.  
Госпожа Лу выскочила из комнаты, торопливо застегивая платье.  
— Что происходит?  
— Чаншу сжигают!  
— Вещи! Нужно собрать вещи! Лу Хань, разбуди Ма То и бегом в свою комнату!  
— Мне нужно домой!  
— Нет, Исин, мальчик, это слишком опасно, ты поедешь с нами!  
— Мне нужно домой!

Исин высвободился из рук Лу Ханя, пытавшегося его удержать.  
— Оставь его, иди собирать вещи!  
Но Лу Хань все-таки выскочил на улицу вслед за ним.

Повсюду пылали факелы. Люди бежали в разные стороны, прижимая к груди чемоданы и детей. Бежали и кричали — многоголосые призывы и проклятия сливались в громкий, бесконечный стон, стоявший над городом.  
— Уходите! Уходите! — незнакомый пожилой мужчина схватил Исина за рукав и уставился на него безумным взглядом. — Враги достигли Синьхэ!  
— Тяньсиньге в огне! — мимо пронесся мальчишка лет десяти. — Тяньсиньге в огне! Все уходите!  
— Исин, пожалуйста.  
Но Исин уже не слышал слов Лу Ханя. Только оглушительный стон толпы, только стук и шорох тысяч ног. Он несся по знакомым улицам, затянутым дымом, узнавая их и одновременно не узнавая. Кровавое небо пылало у него над головой.  
Несколько раз его пытались остановить, один — чуть не затащили в машину.  
— Кто приказал устроить пожар?! Я спрашиваю, кто приказал?  
Незнакомый военный препирался с полицейским, который поджигал дом. Резко запахло бензином.  
— Откуда мне знать? — заорал в ответ полицейский. — Я увидел огонь над госпиталем. Это сигнал!  
— Какой к чертям сигнал!

Дальше Исин не стал слушать перепалку. Он торопился домой. Если его дом сожгут, в этом хаосе он никогда не сможет отыскать своих родных.  
«Ду-рак! Ду-рак!» — в этот раз выстукивало его сердце.  
Страха не было. Только отчаяние. Глаза застилали слезы, мешая видеть. Исин не знал — то ли от дыма, то ли от ветра.  
Какая-то женщина упала на землю. Чемодан вырвался из ее рук и открылся — жалкие пожитки разлетелись во все стороны.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — женщина ползала по земле, пытаясь собрать вещи, но меньше чем за минуту они превратились в прах, растоптанные сотней ног. Кто-то отпихнул женщину в сторону.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Не надо, пожалуйста, — слышалось за спиной Исина.  
— Брат, что нам делать, брат?!  
— Ли Мао! Ли Мао, где ты, где ты?  
Теперь он разбирал отдельные фразы, и так оказалось только хуже. Намного хуже.

Исин успел. Он добежал до своего дома как раз в тот момент, когда отряд полицейских с факелами подошел к воротам. От знакомого резкого запаха бензина Исина едва не вырвало.  
— Мы не уйдем! Это наш дом!  
Растрепанная бабушка раскинула руки, встав перед воротами. Госпожа Чжоу и Лиинь стояли за ее спиной с мрачными лицами.  
— Сжигайте вместе с нами!  
— Мадам, у нас приказ.  
Усталый полицейский в форме с разводами от пепла на щеке попытался отодвинуть бабушку в сторону. Исин молча бросился на него, пытаясь вырвать из рук пылающий факел.  
— Заберите мальчишку! У нас приказ!  
— Мы не уйдем!  
Непонятно откуда взявшийся дедушка вытянул тростью второго полицейского.  
Лиинь отчаянно боролась с третьим.  
Силы были определенно неравны — пять взрослых мужчин против женщин и подростка.  
— Приказ! Это приказ! — кричали полицейские, расплескивая бензин из канистр.  
— А это наш дом!  
Тетушка Ися с силой опустила жестяное ведро на голову одному из нападавших.  
— Вас арестуют!  
— Бездомным все равно!  
Соседский дом, уцелевший во время бомбежки, уже пылал. Со всех сторон летели искры и куски дерева!  
Они проигрывали. Полицейские оттеснили их во двор. Исина согнули в три погибели, заломив руки за спину.  
Один из полицейских поднес факел к стене.  
— Стойте!  
Раздался выстрел, затем второй.  
Помощник генерал Гу, тот самый, что отказывался пропускать их с Лу Ханем, опустил дымящийся револьвер.  
— Оставьте их в покое.  
— Но у нас приказ...  
Полицейский растерянно переводил взгляд то на помощника, то на семью Чжанов, явно недоумевая, откуда у них такие высокие покровители. Исин и сам не понимал.  
— Что, у тебя мало домов впереди? А ну пошли отсюда, иначе я доложу генералу, и ты уже сам будешь с ним разбираться.  
— Есть, господин!  
Полицейский отозвал своих людей и они рысью побежали вниз по улице.  
Исин опустился на землю, обхватил руками колени. Он так устал, у него даже сил не осталось поблагодарить человека, только что спасшего их дом.  
Тот сам тронул Исина за плечо.  
— Не знаю, что тут происходит, не знаю, кто отдал приказ, но вам лучше уехать. Я не смогу вас защитить.  
— Почему? — Исин поднял на него заплаканные глаза. — почему вы решили нам помочь?  
— Твой дедушка учил меня в школе, — криво улыбнулся помощник. — А ты похож на моего младшего брата. Слушай, я сам понятия не имею. Собирайте вещи и уходите.  
— Да-да, нужно уходить, — госпожа Чжоу заметалась по двору, хватая подворачивающиеся под руку вещи и складывая их в брошенное жестяное ведро.  
— Я никуда не уйду, — отрезала бабушка. — Я родилась в этом доме и здесь я останусь.  
— Мама, подумайте о детях.  
Тетушка Ися неожиданно опустилась перед ней на колени.  
— Они же погибнут тут.  
— Подумайте о детях, госпожа Чжан!  
— Дети пусть уходят, у них вся жизнь впереди, а я останусь.

Перед воротами затормозила машина, откуда выскочил бледный растрепанный Лу Хань. Его мать сидела за рулем.  
— С тобой все в порядке!  
Он обхватил Исина за плечи, помогая ему подняться.  
— Мы едем в горы, мамины знакомые устроят нас на несколько дней.  
— Заберите с собой Исина и девочку, — дедушка схватил Лиинь за руку и вложил ее дрожащие пальцы в ладонь Лу Ханю. — Японцы…  
— Пока не здесь, — нетерпеливо сказал Лу Хань. — Неясно, кто устроил пожар, но его начали слишком рано.  
— Мы заберем вас, — крикнула госпожа Лу. — Мы за вами приехали.  
— Быстрее, быстрее! — бабушка вручила тетушке Исе тяжелый чемодан и подтолкнула ее к машине, будто боялась, что госпожа Лу передумает. — Уезжайте.  
— Но, мама, я не могу тебя бросить.  
— Ты меня не бросаешь, ты скоро вернешься.  
Госпожа Чжоу вместе с Лиинь уже сидели в автомобиле.  
— Бабушка, поехали с нами. Дедушка…  
Голос Исина предательски сломался.  
— Скоро встретимся, милый. Будь осторожен.  
Последнее, что увидел Исин прежде чем закрыть глаза — ворота родного дома, медленно закрывающиеся перед его носом.  
Машину трясло на ухабах. В воздухе пахло горелым деревом и жареным мясом. Вся Чанша пылала, медленно корчась в муках. Люди покидали обреченный город, бросив все, что они так долго и бережно копили — сейчас ничего не имело значения, кроме собственной жизни. Из горящих домов слышались крики о помощи, но никто не останавливался, чтобы помочь. Тетушка Ися и госпожа Чжоу вцепились в них с Лу Ханем, умоляя не рисковать. Единственный раз Исин мельком видел, как полицейский, облив себя водой, кинулся в дом, откуда доносился пронзительный детский вопль. Он так и не узнал, сумел ли отважный мужчина выбраться из огня.  
Исин закрыл глаза, он больше не мог смотреть на то, как город, где он вырос, исчезает в пламени. В пожаре, который устроили слишком рано.

Машину им пришлось бросить. Проехать в толпе, пытающейся выбраться из города, было невозможно. До паромной переправы они спускались втроем — Лу Хань и Исин по обе стороны от Лиинь. Упасть означало смерть. Под ногами пару раз неприятно хлюпнуло.  
— Не смотри вниз. Только не смотри вниз!  
Они кричали это больше, чтобы подбодрить себя, а не Лиинь. Та давно уже просто тихо визжала на высокой ноте.  
Женщины, дети толкали друг друга, взрослые мужчины отчаянно работали локтями — лишь бы успеть занять свое место в лодке.  
Им повезло. Они добрались до переправы, никого не потеряв.  
Кроме Чанши.  
Уже в утренних серых сумерках, стоя на другом берегу Сянцзан, Исин смотрел на развалины города, которого больше не было. Он не плакал.  
Если бы Исин мог, он бы рыдал, катался по берегу, проклинал, но все, что он мог — это всматриваться в серое дождливое небо, больше не окрашенное пламенем.  
Великий пожар закончился так же внезапно, как начался.

Из Сяомана Лу Хань в Чаншу не вернулся.  
— Я так не могу, — повторял он. — Я просто не могу сидеть и ждать, пока эти уроды весь Китай завоюют. Нам надо что-то делать.  
— Ты еще слишком маленький! — взрывалась в ответ госпожа Лу. — Тебе рано идти воевать.  
— Мне семнадцать! Я видел солдат, которым еще пятнадцати нет.  
— Исин, ну хоть ты ему скажи.  
Это разговор с разными вариациями повторялся снова и снова — наверное, раз сто за ту неделю, что они провели, скрываясь в горах.

Вероятно, даже через десять лет Исин мог бы услышать встревоженный голос госпожи Лу и полукрик-полустон Лу Ханя в шуме ветра или перестуке дождевых капель. Он ни разу не пробовал. Наоборот, он заглушал любые воспоминания бравурной музыкой, алкоголем или «куклами». В октябре и ноябре, когда вечера становились особенно длинными, а голоса прошлого чересчур громкими, он смешивал собственный коктейль из трех ингредиентов, превращаясь в подобие «живого мертвеца». Приемы, выступления на частных вечеринках, импровизации в клубах — Исин не отказывался от любой работы, лишь бы не оставаться вечером трезвым и в одиночестве. Те, кто давно его знал, пользовались этой слабостью, несмотря на ярость агента, не любившего работать бесплатно. Он читал Исину длинные нотации и подсылал прислугу следить, чтобы он не улизнул к очередному «приятелю», но все оказывалось бесполезно.  
Кошмары заглушали любые разумные доводы.

Исину никогда не снился огонь или обезумевшая толпа. Лишь выгоревший полупустой город, который только начали отстраивать. Японцы не пришли в Чаншу в 1939 году, их наступление захлебнулось. Китайская армия сумела вернуть Юэян, затем Цитан и Яолинь.  
Упрямый город пал лишь на четвертый раз, когда некому стало его защищать, когда обескровленная китайская армия почти сдалась.  
Лу Хань сбежал воевать в начале 1940, Исин ушел в 1942, после того как закончил школу пилотов в Чанше.  
— Каждый раз, когда над нами пролетает наш самолет, я думаю, что ты летишь нас спасать, — говорила тетушка Ися.  
Исин всегда в ответ отворачивался. Он так и не научился придумывать подходящие слова, если точно не знал, что сказать.  
Первый вылет тоже никогда ему не снился. Они получили задание сопровождать бомбардировщики, летевшие к Пекину. Бомбить свои же города — одно из основных военных проклятий. Но в армии приказы не обсуждали.  
Исин шел ведомым, изо всех сил стараясь не отстать от эскадрильи и не заблудиться в густом глухом тумане, висевшем над Пекином. По большому счету, ничего другого от него не требовалось, он все еще считался учеником. Но выскочившему на них сентаю «Накадзим» об этом рассказать забыли. Японцы рассеялись в воздухе, окружая и прижимая к земле истребители китайцев. Одна из «Накадзим» сразу же повисла на хвосте у самолета Исина, по обшивке дробно застучали пули. Исин резко отвернул вправо, потом влево, уходя с линии огня, а затем нажал на гашетку.  
Одна из очередей угодила прямо в левый двигатель «Накадзимы» — истребитель начал снижаться. Перед глазами промелькнуло искаженное в крике лицо японца — тот успел выпрыгнуть с парашютом, но до земли уже не долетел.  
Расстрелять в воздухе маленькую фигурку с парашютом оказалось удивительно легко.

Исину потом рассказывали другие пилоты, что помнят своих первых жертв. Что те порой являются им в ночных кошмарах. Но ему самому снилась только родная Чанша, а еще — Лу Хань. В своей смешной белой панаме и с торчащими во все стороны смешными волосами. Почему-то у Исина не получалось представить его лысым и в серой военной форме. Именно таким он вышел на карточке, которую Лу Хань прислал своей матери — та сразу прибежала в дом Чжанов, чтобы показать письмо и фотографию — и долго плакала на кухне вместе с тетушкой Исей. Он тогда впервые увидел, как рыдает «стальная мадам» Лу, тихо, горько, словно обиженный маленький ребенок.  
Военный Лу Хань с винтовкой и суровым выражением лица казался совсем чужим, слишком взрослым и старым для своих семнадцати. Это было первое и последнее письмо от него.  
Лу Хань вообще не любил писать письма, считал их пустой тратой времени.  
«Вот вернусь с войны и все расскажу», — именно так он попрощался с Исином.  
Тогда они оба верили, что скоро японцев прогонят, Китай освободят и тогда они все-таки уедут далеко-далеко, чтобы купить белый домик с колоннами на берегу моря.  
Но из них двоих уехал только Исин.

Похоронка о смерти Лу Ханя пришла в конце 1943. Он погиб в декабре, во время сражения при Чандэ. Китайская армия смогла освободить захваченный город и шестнадцать дней сдерживала все атаки. Только сто человек сумели выбраться из японского окружения, чтобы соединиться со спешащими на помощь подкреплениями.  
Лу Ханя среди этой сотни не оказалось.

Исин не помнил — и не мог помнить, ведь он сражался совсем в другом месте — как Лу Хань хрипел «Вперед», захлебываясь кровью. Но он так отчетливо представлял себе эту картину, как лейтенант Лу снова и снова вставал, несмотря на раны, падал и поднимался, упрямо пробиваясь к своим. Не родился на этом свете человек, японец или китаец, способный остановить Лу Ханя.  
Но там, где бессильны люди, на помощь врагам приходит смертельный газ. Лу Хань погиб во время химической атаки — именно так написали в похоронке.

Чаншу сдали в 1944 и освободили в 1945 при помощи американцев. Исин пропустил этот праздник, он приехал позже — в опустевший дом. Лиинь вышла замуж, бабушка и дедушки скончались от пневмонии, госпожу Чжоу застрелил пьяный японец, когда она отказалась приготовить ему суп. Только поседевшая тетушка Ися ждала своего мальчика.  
Ее губы и руки тряслись, из глаз то и дело катились слезы, но она старалась улыбаться.  
Эта кривая вымученная улыбка тоже никогда не снилась Исину, но он ее навсегда запомнил. Если бы он умел, он бы нарисовал свою любимую тетушку во дворе обветшавшего дома, с застывшей на сухих губах ухмылкой, которую она искренне считала радостной.  
Вместо картины Исин написал сонату «Возвращение». Тетушка Ися не слышала эту композицию, но мысленно он играл лишь для нее.

Его родители тоже выжили, хотя здесь больше подошло бы слово «пережили». Каждый из них немного погиб на войне вместе со своими друзьями, однополчанами, детьми, сгоревшими в Великом пожаре. Исин смотрел в мамины глаза и видел в них столько смерти, что ему становилось почти физически плохо. Его собственный взгляд тоже вряд ли лучился безудержным весельем.  
Именно тогда он заметил, как сильно постарел за последние годы. Никто бы не дал ему меньше тридцати, хотя по документам ему исполнился всего двадцать один год.  
Застывшая возле рта скорбная складка осталась с ним навсегда.  
Исин бродил по улицам Чанши, не узнавая изувеченный город. Сгорела школа, где он учился, ресторан, где впервые увидел пианино, здание мэрии, возле которого проводились все праздники. Черные обугленные развалины щерились на него рухнувшими балками и сгнившими стенами. Повсюду стучали молотки, раздавались команды — Чаншу пытались в буквальном смысле возродить из пепла, но он не мог найти себе места на этой грандиозной стройке.  
— Ты ничего не ешь, — жаловалась тетушка Ися. — Совсем стал худой и страшный, ни одна девчонка не посмотрит.  
Исин пожимал плечами. Не говорить же ей, что девчонки интересовали его в последнюю очередь.  
Быть может, он сошел бы с ума, как один из его сослуживцев. Тот вернулся в город вместе с ним, но его не ждала тетушка Ися. Его вообще никто не ждал, даже остов родного дома не сохранился — растащили на дрова во время холодной зимы. Хао Сян несколько дней провел у своего кузена, которому был откровенно в тягость. Еды и так не хватало, а тут еще отрывай от жены и детей кусок для героя войны.  
Хао Сян повесился на воротах, чудом уцелевших от соседского дома. Почему-то их не стали трогать, и все эти годы они торчали посреди пустого квартала, словно дожидались своего часа. И дождались.  
Исин помогал снимать тело пилота, с которым они совершили не один боевой вылет, каждый раз рискуя не вернуться. Рисковать оказалось намного проще, чем просто жить.  
Он долго смотрел на Хао Сяна — лицо у того почернело и распухло и ноябрьские первые снежинки не таяли на его широко открытых глазах. А потом Исин вернулся домой, открыл крышку пианино и заиграл. Он подбирал мелодию на расстроенном инструменте — поначалу мучительно, продираясь сквозь какофонию звуков, никак не желавших складываться хотя бы в подобие музыкальной композиции. Отец поначалу даже попытался прикрикнуть на него, чтобы он перестал терзать уши всей семьи, но мама быстро прикрыла ему рот ладонью.  
Исин играл, не обращая внимания на мир вокруг, раз уж тот оказался настолько неуютным и враждебным. На следующий день тетушка Ися каким-то чудом нашла настройщика, и пианино словно очнулось от затяжного сна.  
К ним в дом зачастили гости. Мамы, потерявшие своих сыновей и дочерей на войне, бабушки, лишившиеся внуков, отцы без семей и бывшие солдаты. Они толпились в дверях гостиной, не рискуя пройти дальше, и слушали военные марши и довоенные песни, мелодии, придуманные только вчера, и старинные гимны в новой обработке. У Исина не сохранилось нот, зато у него была отличная память. Он мог повторить буквально любой мотив, даже если слышал его один раз. Некоторые из гостей плакали, другие совали скудную еду тетушке Исе. Та не отказывалась. Она гордилась своим племянником, но им всем нужно было хоть что-то есть, а Исин вместо того, чтобы найти работу, продолжал играть.  
Музыка удерживала его на тонкой грани, отделявшей безумие от обычной жизни. Тетушка это отлично понимала, а отец злился. Ему не нравилось, что сын постоянно пиликает на пианино, а не таскает камни и не рубит деревья, как остальные бывшие солдаты. Скандалы в доме возникали все чаще, и у мамы больше не получалось заставить его замолчать, просто прижав ладонь к открытому в крике рту.  
— Исину нужно уехать. Ему нужно учиться дальше, а не кирпичи класть, — заявила тетушка Ися во время очередного скандала. Отец неожиданно так растерялся от этой мысли, словно она никогда не приходила ему в голову раньше.  
— Да-да, Исину лучше уехать, — сказал он. — У кузена Вейджи в Америке свой дом, он не откажется приютить племянника на первое время.  
— Прекрасная идея, — тут же подхватила мать. — В Америке у нашего мальчика гораздо больше шансов разбогатеть.  
Исин безучастно слушал их разговор. Его давно не пугала идея навсегда покинуть дом и свою комнату, где больше не осталось желтого пятна. То ли выцвело со временем, то ли тетушка побелила заново потолок. Если его семья считала, что ему лучше уехать, Исин был согласен. Он чувствовал себя обузой, бесполезным инвалидом, пусть с целыми руками и ногами, но к чему быстрые ноги и сильные руки, когда все, на что он способен — целыми днями нажимать на черные и белые клавиши.

Он не плакал, покидая дом, хотя точно знал, что больше не вернется в Чаншу. Реки слез вместо него пролили тетушка Ися и мама, несмотря на то, что это была их идея. Обе женщины будто только сейчас поняли — они могут больше не увидеть своего драгоценного мальчика, и рыдали так, что поначалу новые соседи всерьез подумали о покойнике в доме. Даже зашли принести свои искренние соболезнования.  
Именно их смущенные растерянные лица вспоминал Исин, когда его спрашивали — как он решился уехать или как прошло путешествие из Китая в США. Он выкинул из памяти корабль с пропахшим рыбой трюмом и грубыми матросами, стоило ему спуститься по трапу в Нью-Йорке.  
А вот удивленные и растерянные глаза безымянной соседки всплывали в его памяти сразу.  
«Просим прощения, мы решили, что в вашей семье горе, просим прощения», — кланялась она, почти касаясь морщинистым лбом колен.  
В каком-то смысле соседи действительно оказались правы. Прежняя жизнь и прежний Чжан Исин в тот день действительно умерли.  
Через несколько лет в Нью-Йорке он даже устроил похороны по самому себе. Исин пришел на них в одиночестве и в красном ханьфу, заказал большой стакан виски и целый вечер просидел в углу, наблюдая за веселящимися соотечественниками. Красный в Китае символизировал смех и радость, а вовсе не смерть, но он не случайно выбрал этот цвет. Исин всегда так любил ритуалы, что ему требовался еще один, как освобождение от всех предыдущих правил и условностей. Он хоронил подростка, сгоревшего в Чанше, подростка, разучившегося улыбаться. Ему пришлось осваивать заново эту науку. Исин проводил по несколько минут перед зеркалом ежедневно, растягивая губы пальцами, чтобы лицо запомнило новое выражение.  
В США было принято улыбаться прохожим, а не оплакивать своих мертвецов.

Первый год в новой стране выдался на редкость тяжелым. Исину пришлось позабыть о музыке и браться за любую работу, лишь бы прокормить себя. Кузен Вейджа вовсе не жаждал оплачивать счета свалившегося ему на шею очередного китайского родственника. А еще учиться пользоваться вилкой и ножом, а не палочками. Почему-то эта задача давалась ему сложнее всего. Пару раз он даже пробовал есть пальцами - в дешевом кафе это мало кого волновало - но представил осуждающий взгляд бабушки и вновь взял в руку ненавистную штуку с четырьмя острыми зубцами. Число "четыре" в Китае недаром считалось приносящим несчастье.

Утро Исина начиналось с уборки в соседнем магазине, потом он бежал приводить в порядок офисы в одном из огромных домов на Пятой авеню, а вечер завершал в баре, где мыл посуду и протирал полы. Платили на каждой из работ ему немного, но этого хватало для аренды крошечной комнаты и лапши на ужин. Исин не так себе представлял новую жизнь, но он не мог вернуться в Чаншу. От одной мысли, что ему вновь придется смотреть на кривую, измученную улыбку тетушки Иси, его начинало подташнивать. Лучше уж выбрасывать мусор и стирать пыль с высоких шкафов, уставленных бесконечными папками. Через год он немного подучил английский — достаточно, чтобы читать адреса на конвертах и коробках и объясняться с продавщицами в магазинах. В честь этого его повысили до курьера и в первые пару недель он почти умирал от ужаса. что заблудится в огромном городе и не сможет найти дорогу обратно. Каждый раз он бледнел и краснел, спрашивая как ему отыскать ту или иную улицу, но потом притерпелся. Большая часть прохожих не отличалась дружелюбием, но к этому тоже оказалось довольно просто привыкнуть. Зато теперь он каждую субботу ходил в тот самый бар, где мыл по будням посуду.

Там на невысоком возвышении стояло огромное белое пианино. По сравнению с инструментом,оставшимся в Чанше, оно казалось царственным и неприступным. Золотой логотип на крышке, витые ножки и изумительный чистый звук. У Исина аж кончики пальцев чесались при одном взгляде на пианино, но кто бы разрешил посудомойщику просто прикоснуться к такому чуду. Владельцы бара по субботам приглашали к себе знаменитые джаз-бэнды или блюзовые группы, набиравшие популярность, а Исин сидел в углу со своим неизменным единственным стаканом виски и неотрывно смотрел на сцену. Он мог бы купить что-нибудь подешевле, но этот стакан оставался его единственной радостью в жизни. Пианино не заслуживало той ослиной мочи, что подавали в баре под видом пива. Исин завидовал выступавшим артистам. По ночам ему снилась музыка. Мелодии буквально переполняли его, рвались наружу, но все, что ему оставалось — отстукивать по вечерам ритм и записывать на обрывках оберточной бумаги композиции, приходившие ему в голову.

Вероятно, рано или поздно музыка бы покинула Исина, отхлынула бы как волна, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться, если бы как-то вечером он все-таки не решился на безумный поступок. На дворе стояло Рождество, бар закрыли на несколько дней перед праздниками, и он остался там в одиночестве. Исин несколько раз обошел бар, проверяя окна и двери, чтобы никто не сумел войти — он очень боялся потерять эту работу — прежде чем совершить святотатство. Осторожно, едва дыша, он откинул крышку пианино, закрыл глаза и провел по клавишам. Пианино буквально застонало от восторга под его пальцами — или это Исин застонал от восторга — в тот момент он сам не понял. Главное, что он снова мог играть, что он вернулся домой.  
В темном пустынном зале, подбирая мелодии на слух, он провел часа два, не в силах подняться и пойти в съемную комнату, где его ждали только голые стены и тишина.  
Он бы задержался там дольше, если бы не громкие аплодисменты. Одиночные хлопки подействовали на Исина как выстрелы — он быстро вскочил, уронил табурет, чуть не прищемил себе пыльцы, когда захлопнул крышку. Его окатило привычным ледяным страхом, от которого он не знал, куда спрятаться.  
Возле барной стойки стоял парень с гитарой и оглушительно хлопал в ладони.  
— Да ты чего, — захохотал он, глядя на растерянного Исина, — не съем я тебя, зачем так крыльями хлопаешь.  
В темноте ослепительно блеснули зубы. Парень был черным, чернее, чем бархатный занавес над пианино, и его ярко-алая рубашка только подчеркивала эбеновый блеск кожи.  
— Мне Стиви ключи дал, сказал, что я могу тут немного пошуметь. Ты откуда взялся, комми?  
«Комми» — так называли всех китайцев, Исин уже привык, хотя о коммунистах забыл сразу, как только попал в Нью-Йорк. Впрочем, он и до того политикой не интересовался.  
— Я… я пойду, — запинаясь, сказал Исин. — Простите, господин. Не говорите только ничего мистеру Кэмпбеллу.  
— Да Стиви плевать, — ответил парень. — Хочешь со мной пошуметь? Господин, фу-ты, ну-ты.  
Парня звали Чак, он играл на гитаре и пел песни собственного сочинения. Ему нравились только входивший в моду рок-н-ролл и блюз, а еще — как Исин играет на пианино.

«Да мой комми всех сраных музыкантиков в этом городишке за пояс заткнет. А ну, комми, слабай им».  
Наверное, если на пропуске в рай пишут какие-нибудь слова, именно эти были бы написаны у Исина.  
Ему пришлось бросить все свои работы, потому что Чак таскал его за собой повсюду, не только на гастроли. Они выступали во всех больших и маленьких барах Нью-Йорка, потом перебрались в Джерси, а затем отправились в Лос Анджелес в раздолбанном фургончике какого-то из бесконечных приятелей. Через пару месяцев Исин умел играть на губной гармошке, еще через полгода освоил гитару. Он мог бы изобразить джаз на водосточных трубах и ритм-н-блюз на позвоночнике дьявола. Но в начале пятидесятых все сходили с ума только по рок-н-роллу.  
Еще через год безостановочных путешествий у них с Чаком появился свой агент.  
«Я сделаю из вас звезд, ребята», — провозгласил он в грязном номере мотеля где-то посередине никогде, а Чак захохотал и кинул в него пустой бутылкой.  
Как ни странно, агент знал свое дело и обещание исполнил. Вскоре раздолбанный фургончик и дешевые мотели отошли в прошлое.  
«Шоколадка» и «комми» теперь были желанными гостями на светских приемах и закрытых вечеринках, их песни звучали по радио, и вместо крошечных комнаток с тараканами они оба переселились в «Метрополитэн».  
Теперь Исин мог отсылать в Чаншу деньги, а не короткие письма с рассказами о том, как у него все хорошо. Со стороны его жизнь казалась похожей на головокружительную сказку, одну из тех, про которые снимают фильмы — бедный китаец приезжает в Америку и становится звездой рок-н-ролла.  
Если бы только ему перестали сниться кошмары и прошлое действительно обратилось в пепел и прах.  
Шел 1958 год, на пороге уже танцевали «свингующие шестидесятые» и в свои тридцать пять Исин считал себя почти счастливым, почти избавившимся от воспоминаний о сожженном городе и летних вечерах на берегу Сяньцзан.  
А потом мальчик посыльный с поклоном вручил ему чайник из исинской глины, словно напоминание, что можно уехать из Чанши, но она никогда тебя не покинет.  
Всю следующую неделю он пил в одиночестве, не выходя из номера. Алкоголь не помогал забывать, но делал воспоминания размытыми и нечеткими, словно плохая фотография. Так казалось проще.

— Куда ты меня притащил? — прошептал Исин, склонившись у уху своего агента.  
Тот потер щеку, будто стирал невидимую слюну.  
— Прием в честь нового китайского посла или атташе, или помощника атташе. Может, все вместе. Я не разбираюсь в этих званиях, но зеленые бумажки шуршали очень громко. Уж поверь, я знаю толк в таком шелесте.  
Исин только выразительно вздохнул в ответ. Голова из-за похмелья продолжала невыносимо раскалываться, в глазах плыло, и хотелось куда-нибудь прилечь — хотя бы на оббитую алым шелком кушетку — и проспать дня два или три. Но если агент уже получил гонорар, проще оказывалось согласиться, чем долго и мучительно объяснять, почему он не может выступить. Исин проверял.

Невероятно привлекательная китаянка в черном платье и с модно постриженными волосами протянула Исину бокал с шампанским.  
— Мистер Чжан, — проворковала она, — я совсем недавно в Нью-Йорке, и уже столько слышала о вашем невероятном искусстве. Я горжусь, что даже вдали от Родины вы продолжаете оставаться достойным сыном Китая.  
От ее неуместного пафоса Исин чуть не подавился шампанским.  
Китаянка продолжала что-то говорить, не забывая добавлять про партию и великого Мао Цзэдуна, ее грудь в глубоком вырезе мерно колыхалась в такт каждой прочувствованной фразе, и это очень отвлекало от рассуждений о роли коммунистической партии в жизни каждого человека.  
Исин мелкими глотками пил шампанское и размышлял, что с такой грудью рассказывать о Великом Кормчем — практически преступление.  
— Я смотрю, вы уже познакомились, — широко улыбаясь, к ним подошла миссис Ван.  
Миссис Ван родилась и выросла в Калифорнии и никогда не была в Китае, но с тех пор как она вышла замуж за китайца во втором поколении, она считала своим долгом посещать и устраивать приемы, которые имели хотя бы опосредованное отношение к Юго-Восточной Азии.  
К Исину миссис Ван давно питала самые теплые и далеко не дружеские чувства, при каждой встрече намекая, что она готова перевести их отношения в другую плоскость.  
— Боюсь, что я забыла представиться мистеру Чжану, так увлеклась нашей беседой, — китаянка с красивой грудью протянула ему руку. — Меня зовут Ма Сычунь, я жена нового помощника посла.  
— Очень приятно, госпожа Ма, — поклонился Исин, а затем оглянулся в поисках официанта.  
Определенно, одного бокала шампанского было недостаточно, чтобы пережить этот вечер.  
— Зовите меня просто Сычунь, к чему такие условности. Пойдемте, я хочу представит вас мужу, он недавно посетил один из ваших концертов и до сих пор способен говорить только о вашем таланте, — китаянка подхватила его под руку и повела в соседний зал.  
По английски Сычунь говорила очень быстро и гораздо лучше Исина. Несмотря на долгие годы жизни в США, у него все еще оставался заметный акцент. Впрочем, он сам не спешил от него избавляться, по утверждениям поклонниц акцент только прибавлял Исину шарма.  
Миссис Ван, разумеется, последовала за ними, пытаясь переключить внимание на себя. Она искренне считала, что обладает исключительными правами на Исина, ведь именно она открыла его и Чака для высшего общества. На самом деле, это было неправдой, но спорить с ней никто бы не решился. По крайней мере, точно не Исин, он не видел смысла в бесполезных дискуссиях, кто и кого заметил первым.  
— Милочка, — противным тоном сказала миссис Ван Сычунь, — вам не кажется, что ваш муж начнет вас ревновать к нашему очаровательному пианисту?  
Исин инстинктивно отшатнулся. У миссис Ван недавно обнаружилась новая привычка — щипать его за щеку, и он всеми силами старался избежать неприятного прикосновения.

— Муж не будет. Он понимает, как порой сложно устоять перед истинным талантом, госпожа, — мужской голос с подозрительно знакомыми интонациями раздался над ухом Исина.  
Как хорошо, что он не успел взять новый бокал с подноса, иначе непременно уронил бы его на пол.  
Исин, чувствуя, как замерзает улыбка на губах, стоял и пялился на ухо госпожи Ван с огромной безвкусной сережкой в мочке. Отвратительная была сережка, слишком вызывающе дорогая и аляповатая. Исин сейчас бы согласился провести весь вечер, созерцая это украшение и находя в нем новые и новые недостатки. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не оборачиваться. Возможно, жена Лота ощущала нечто подобное, прежде чем обратиться в соляной столб.  
— Лу Хань, дорогой, мы как раз искали тебя, — почти пропела Сычунь. — Господину Чжану тоже не терпелось быть представленным тебе.  
«Ложь, — подумал Исин. — Ложьложьложь, я не хочу, не хочу, пожалуйста».  
Ему все-таки пришлось повернуться и тут же согнуться в низком поклоне, чтобы никто, даже случайно, не заметил, как исказилось его лицо.

Исин догадывался, кто прислал ему чайник из исинской глины. Но одно дело догадываться, а другое — смотреть на Лу Ханя в дорогом костюме и с такой безупречной укладкой, что казалось о высоко поднятую челку можно порезаться.  
— Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, господин Чжан. Моя жена, вероятно, рассказала, что я был недавно на вашем концерте и остался в полном восторге. Ваша техника исполнения заслуживает высочайших похвал.  
— Благодарю вас, господин Лу, — вяло ответил Исин. — Вы мне льстите.  
— Нет, нет, господин помощника посла говорит чистую правду. Я всегда говорила, что вы себя недооцениваете, — миссис Ван не могла удержаться от реплики.  
Ей не нравилось, когда центр внимания был сосредоточен на ком угодно, кроме нее. Впервые Исин мысленно поблагодарил небеса за миссис Ван и ее бестактность.  
Она продолжала говорить, Лу Хань продолжал улыбаться, а Исин мечтал оказаться на необитаемом острове — как можно дальше отсюда. На лбу у него выступил пот, и он несколько раз провел ладонью по лицу, стирая наложенный помощницей грим.  
Со стороны он сейчас явно представлял жалкое зрелище.  
За эти годы Исин успел позабыть, как выглядит Лу Хань, ведь ни карточки, ни портрета у него не осталось, а память — плохой фотограф. Он помнил про растрепанные волосы и кривые зубы и шрамик под нижней губой, но совершенно забыл, какое ошеломляющее впечатление на всех производила красота Лу Ханя. С годами она нисколько не поблекла — напротив, тщательный уход и умелые руки парикмахеров и гримеров только подчеркнули выразительные глаза, фарфоровую кожу и благородную форму носа.  
Если бы Чак в эту минуту оказался рядом и сумел прочитать мысли, он бы издевался над Исином еще года два или три.  
«Комми, ты звучишь, как влюбленная школьница. Как гребаная малолетка с гормонами вместо мозгов», — сказал бы Чак, и он был бы непреложно и абсолютно прав.  
Исин действительно смотрел на Лу Ханя глазами очарованной юной девушки и понятия не имел, что теперь делать и куда бежать.

— Мне говорили, что вы родом из Чанши. Я прожил там год, после того как моя семья сбежала из Пекина. Прекрасный город, жаль, что большая часть погибла в огне, — Лу Хань протянул ему бокал с красным вином, и Исин вцепился в него, словно утопающий в соломинку.  
Ему нужно было занять руки — чем угодно — лишь бы никто не заметил, как дрожат его пальцы.  
— Ужасный был пожар. К счастью, никто из моих родственников не погиб, — подхватил Исин беседу ни о чем.  
Лу Хань достаточно прозрачно намекнул, что не хочет афишировать их прежнее знакомство, поэтому Исину оставалось играть по чужим правилам.  
Он повертел бокал, сделал большой глоток, затем еще один. По щеке скользнула капелька пота — то ли из-за жары в зале, то ли из-за взгляда Сычунь. Она смотрела на Исина пристально, оценивающе, будто выбирала новое платье в магазине и прикидывала — стоит ли оно такой бешеной суммы денег или поискать что-то попроще.  
— Это радует, мы с моей мамой тоже успели выбраться. Я был в Чанше перед отъездом в США, город полностью преобразился. Думаю, вам бы там понравилось.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Исин с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не развернуться на каблуках и не уйти из этого зала, не покинуть прием. Он ощущал себя мышкой, с которой от скуки решила поиграть кошка, и ему не нравилось служить забавой для нового помощника китайского посла и его жены.  
Интересно, рассказывал ли Лу Хань госпоже Ма Сычунь о том, как целовался с мальчиком из Чанши и предлагал уехать далеко-далеко, в белый домик с колоннами на берегу моря.  
Исин очень сомневался.  
— Простите, у нас не так много времени, чтобы пообщаться, да и обстановка не располагает, слишком много людей, требующих моего внимания, но я бы хотел пригласить вас пообедать со мной, вспомнить былое. Скажем, завтра вас устроит? Я мог бы прислать машину к трем часам, — улыбка Лу Ханя теперь напоминала его челку.  
Об нее тоже можно было порезаться.  
— Завтра я свободен, — пробормотал Исин.  
Наверное, стоило отказаться, сослаться на загруженное расписание и раз и навсегда выкинуть эту встречу из головы, но человек слаб.  
После того, как госпожа Лу прибежала с похоронкой в дом семьи Чжанов, весь мир Исина будто присыпали серым пеплом. Он смотрел на Лу Ханя — на его дорогие часы на тонком запястье, на зауженные по моде черные брюки, идеально подчеркивающие длинные ноги, на прядь волос над ухом, и чувствовал, как возвращаются краски, как тусклая пелена исчезает с глаз.  
Ничего хорошего в этом не было. Исин давно понял, что эмоции в адрес других людей — непозволительная роскошь, но его сердце все равно стучало чуть быстрее, чем стоило.  
— Тогда с нетерпением буду ждать нашей встречи и вашего выступления. Невероятно рад, что при помощи миссис Ван нам все же удалось познакомиться.

Лу Хань и Ма Сычунь давно уже вежливо общались с другими гостями, а Исин продолжал сжимать пустой бокал в руках. Он сжимал его с такой силой, что хрупкое стекло все же не выдержало и брызнуло из-под его пальцев сотней осколков. Капли крови потекли по ладони, но Исин не чувствовал боли. Он бы не заметил, что поранился, если бы не встревоженное кудахтанье миссис Ван. Он позволил ей перетянуть царапину шелковым платком, заверил, что все в порядке, и наконец скрылся в мужском туалете. Только там среди тщательно вычищенных и надраенных унитазов Исин смог спокойно вздохнуть.

Он долго смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале — усталое лицо со следами долгих алкогольных загулов и таблеток от бессонницы. От мальчика из Чанши осталось не так уж много. Разве что форма носа и губ, а еще родинка на мочке уха. Наверное, он бы сам себя не узнал, если бы столкнулся случайно на улице. С трудом Исин подавил желание разбить зеркало, бесстрастно показывающее все недостатки, все крошечные шрамы и морщины и мешки под глазами.  
Вместо этого он уселся на унитаз и уткнулся в сложенные ладони. Так он просидел больше часа — не двигаясь, не вставая и пугая посетителей. Скорее всего, эти выхолощенные франты считали, что Исин уже напился или обкурился, но его мало волновала их точка зрения.  
Через час он все-таки заставил себя встать, поправил бабочку и на шее, пригладил волосы и направился строевым шагом к пианино. Исин считал себя профессионалом, а еще не любил спорить с агентом. Раз уж им обоим заплатили — нужно отработать.

Как всегда, легкое касание клавиш немедленно успокоило Исина. Он посмотрел на ноты, которые уже положили на пюпитр, а затем прикрыл глаза и начал играть. Быть может, слишком рано или поздно, он забыл узнать расписание, и сейчас было не у кого спросить, когда именно господа хотели сделать небольшой перерыв на искусство.  
Он давно не импровизировал на таких приемах, предпочитая исполнять тщательно обкатанную программу. В конце концов, его приглашали не для того, чтобы насладиться музыкой. Но раз сегодня все пошло наперекосяк, Исин отступил от своего правила.

Пианино плакало и стонало под его руками. Платок слетел, царапина открылась и капли крови то и дело попадали на клавиши. Исин их не замечал — он рассказывал историю о двух мальчиках, познакомившихся во время войны, о шелесте кустов на берегу Сяньцзан и о первых неудавшихся поцелуях. О том, как надоедает порой голос болтушки Лиинь и о бомбах, падающих на беззащитные дома. А еще о том, как огонь с легкостью бежит по деревянным крышам и о том, как страшно кричат дети, запертые заботливыми родителями на ночь.  
Пианино вместе с ним жаловалось на то, как сложно жить в мире, присыпанном пеплом, как не хочется просыпаться по утрам и засыпать по ночам, потому что сны всегда возвращают в прошлое, от которого невозможно сбежать.  
Исин не запомнил ни одной ноты. Он вообще не слышал собственную музыку со стороны, и поначалу растерялся, когда вместо привычных аплодисментов в конце выступления в зале воцарилась тишина.  
Неловко он встал с табуретки, поклонился, жалея, что не может провалиться под землю прямо здесь и сейчас.  
«Вот и все, Чжан Исин, попрощайся со своей карьерой», — еще успел подумать он, а затем люди начали хлопать в ладоши.  
Сначала Лу Хань — Исин мог бы поклясться, что первым зааплодировал именно он — потом Ма Сычунь, миссис Ван, его агент. Аплодисменты быстро перешли в овацию, а Исину казалось, что лучше бы в зале продолжала царить тишина. Так было честнее.

— Потрясающе! Ты просто превзошел сам себя. Я хочу ноты, и прямо сейчас. Завтра запустим по радио, и все Штаты сойдут с ума от восторга. Ты ведь можешь поехать в студию и записать? Я закажу машину.  
— Прости, Ларри, не могу, — Исин отрицательно покачал головой. — У меня нет нот, это была чистая импровизация. Вряд ли я смогу повторить.  
— Ты импровизировал? И ты не запомнил, что ты там наимпровизировал? — агент схватился за голову. — Ты ужасный человек, комми, ты разоряешь меня, ты вгоняешь меня в инсульт и инфаркт, как ты вообще дотянул до своих лет без меня? Господи, боже всемогущий, надеюсь хоть кто-нибудь, хоть один из этих надутых индюков записал твое выступление. Стой здесь и не смей уходить.  
Ларри сорвался с места не хуже гоночной машины и убежал выяснять насчет записи.  
Исин прислонился к стене рядом с зеркалом. Прическа вновь растрепалась, на лбу засохло кровавое пятно — видимо, осталось, когда он утирал пот — но внешний вид внезапно перестал его заботить. Исин чувствовал себя пустым и легким-легким, тронь неловко и разобьется, как бокал без вина.  
— Я не знал, что ты так умеешь, — Лу Хань остановился рядом и заговорил на китайском вместо английского. — Нет, я всегда знал, насколько ты талантлив, но я забыл. Или ты изменился.  
— Я изменился. Мы оба изменились. Я рад, что ты жив.  
Эти слова буквально обжигали кончик языка Исина.  
«Я рад, что ты жив. Я рад, что в мой мир снова вернулись краски, но они вернулись слишком быстро, поэтому я к ним еще не привык».  
— Спасибо за чайник. Передашь Ларри, что я поехал домой.  
— До встречи завтра, — напомнил Лу Хань.  
Исин кивнул в ответ. Он не видел смысла в этой встрече, они уже успели сказать друг другу если не все, то многое. Порой пара фраз гораздо красноречивее, чем целая речь с трибуны.  
Но Исин бы соврал сам себе, если бы сказал, что не ждет встречи и что не хочет больше видеть Лу Ханя.  
Он мечтал, чтобы завтра наступило побыстрее.

Исин думал, что шофер, присланный Лу Ханем, отвезет его в какой-нибудь небольшой, но известный ресторан. Что-нибудь вроде Balthazar — с запредельными ценами и куда невозможно попасть с улицы. Он даже оделся соответствующе, несмотря на ехидные реплики Чака, решившего навестить своего приятеля с утра. Исин никогда не рассказывал Чаку о Лу Хане, хотя свою ориентацию не скрывал. Сложно скрыть, что мальчики интересуют тебя немного больше девушек, если вы проводите в дороге двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю и уже через месяц готовы забить друг друга медиаторами насмерть.  
К счастью, Чака это не волновало. «Ты, главное, ко мне в штаны не лезь, и все будет тип-топ, хоть весь Кентукки перетрахай», — примерно так выразил он свое отношение и с той поры не задавал ненужных вопросов.  
Разве что сегодня Чак внезапно решил проявить любопытство.  
— Это цыпочка или цып?  
— Меньше знаешь… меньше знаешь, — Исин поднес к глазам голубой галстук. — Этот или черный?  
— Голым иди, меньше возни со всякой херней.  
Чак плюхнулся на кровать Исина, прямо на один из тщательно выглаженных костюмов. Он явно умирал от желания знать, что вчера случилось с его «комми» и куда тот намылился сегодня. Обычно Исин особо не размышлял над цветом галстуков.  
Вот только он ничего не собирался рассказывать. Может быть, потом, когда сам поймет, чего хочет от него Лу Хань.

Водитель остановил автомобиль возле неприметного дома в Куинсе.  
— Мы приехали, мистер.  
Исин попытался вручить ему десять долларов, но тот отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Все уплачено, мистер, не волнуйтесь, — сказал он с сильным джерсийским акцентом.  
Этот белый парнишка определенно не работал в посольстве Китая, но не расспрашивать же его, что происходит и почему они приехали именно сюда — к обычному дому в далеко не самом фешенебельном районе Нью-Йорка.  
Он поправил галстук — Исин остановился на голубом — и позвонил в дверь. Один раз, второй.  
В доме царила тишина, ни одна белая занавеска на окнах даже не шелохнулась. Видимо, его тут совсем не ждали.  
Исин почувствовал себя глупо. Он начал растерянно озираться по сторонам в поисках такси, лишь бы уехать отсюда побыстрее и сделать вид, что ничего не было — вчерашний прием ему просто приснился.  
Неожиданно дверь открылась, и Лу Хань за руку втащил Исина в темный, пропахший яблоками и дешевыми духами коридорчик.  
— Не стой на виду, — прошептал он, утыкаясь носом в шею Исина.  
Он даже успел открыть рот, чтобы поинтересоваться — что, черт возьми происходит? Никто бы не назвал жизнь Исина упорядоченной и размеренной. Когда ты китайский иммигрант, исполняющий рок-н-ролл, о размеренности можно забыть сразу, но все-таки она не напоминала собой «русские горки» с непредсказуемым маршрутом.  
Но Лу Хань прижался губами к венке, бьющейся на шее, и вопросы тут же вылетели у Исина из головы. Шея была его слабым местом.  
Он застонал, запрокидывая голову, перед глазами заплясали белые точки. Как же давно Исин не трахался — месяца два или три, если не больше.  
Лу Хань стянул тщательно выбранный галстук, швырнул его на пол и дернул рубашку — пуговицы дробно застучали по полу.  
Ничего не было нежного и заботливого в его прикосновениях, он скользил ладонями по груди Исина так, словно хотел оставить шрамы, а целовал, оставляя ярко-красные засосы.  
Уже через пару минут на Исине из одежды остались только хлопковые трусы и ботинки, все остальное валялось на полу в коридоре.  
Они даже не добрались до гостиной. От этой мысли ему стало немного стыдно.  
— При… притормози, — выдохнул он, пытаясь оторвать голову Лу Ханя от своего живота. — Нне… здесь же.  
— Почему не здесь? Я пять лет тебя искал, а тринадцать думал, что не найду. Меня вполне устраивает этот коридор.  
«А как же твоя жена?»— промелькнуло в голове Исина, но образ Сычунь испарился так же стремительно, как появился. О его браке можно было поговорить позже.

На висках Лу Ханя выступили крупные капли пота, волосы прилипли ко лбу, и от его вчерашней идеальности не осталось следа. Только белой панамы не хватало, чтобы вновь вернуться на берега Сяньцзань.  
Они оба изменились — стали старше, тяжелее, увереннее в себе. Тогда, в Чанше, они не осмеливались заходить дальше поцелуев и неуверенных касаний. Сейчас Исин цеплялся за плечи Лу Ханя, выгибаясь навстречу. Жесткий ковер неприятно обжигал голую задницу, только добавляя остроты чувствам. Он закинул обе ноги на Лу Ханя,оплетая его бедра. В этой странной полусидячей позе было не очень удобно, зато каждый толчок доставал чуть ли не до мозга.  
«Ты мазохист, Чжан Исин», — подумал он, закусывая губу, чтобы не закричать. По подбородку потекла струйка крови. «Гребаный мазохист».  
Лу Хань обхватил ладонью член Исина — немного сильнее, чем нужно — заскользил вверх и вниз в одном ритме с движениями бедер. В тусклом свете, пробивающемся сквозь плотные шторы, Лу Хань казался безупречным, идеальным, с тяжелым запахом пота, смешавшимся с запахом тяжелой туалетной воды, и тонкой сеточкой шрамов под пальцами. Исин не помнил эти следы от пуль, они появились позже их последней встречи, и не мог убрать руки, не мог оторвать — жадно изучая пальцами каждый рубец, каждую вмятинку. От его ладоней на белой коже оставались красные пятна, и трудно было удержаться от искушения вцепиться посильнее, оставить повсюду следы, словно подпись «моемоемое». С каждым вздохом дышать становилось все сложнее, пах буквально пылал, и еще пары толчков и небрежного касания пальцами головки оказалось достаточно, чтобы Исин кончил, мелко вздрагивая. Он настолько утонул в собственных ощущениях, что об оргазме Лу Ханя узнал, когда между ног захлюпала сперма.  
О презервативах они оба забыли.

Через час Исин лежал на диване — на животе, сидеть было просто невыносимо из-за ожогов от ковра — и слушал рассказ о битве при Чандэ. Лу Ханя тогда ранили во время выхода из окружения, и его однополчане посчитали его мертвым.  
— Ты не подумай, я их не виню. Я сам бы себя бросил.  
Ему повезло — его подобрали во время наступления, но он находился в таком состоянии, что еще долго не мог назвать свое имя. А когда окончательно поправился и приехал в Чаншу, Исина там уже не было.  
Выживший отец, вступивший к тому времени в компартию, настоял, чтобы Лу Хань продолжил учебу. Особенно советовал налегать на языки.  
Именно так Лу Хань получил свою первую работу и поехал на стажировку при посольстве в Великобританию.  
«У меня же было безупречное прошлое. Отец — герой войны, я сам воевал, вера в идеалы партии. Нет, ты зря улыбаешься, я действительно верил, что мы выгоним японцев и у нас в Китае начнется новая жизнь. Я дурак, да?»  
Исин пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, что полагается говорить в таких случаях. О нынешнем Китае он знал из новостей и слухов — не самые надежные источники информации. В США любили демонизировать Мао Цзэдуна и Сталина, а потом этого пришедшего за ним к власти смешного дядьку из Советского Союза. Исин видел его по телевизору, на мировое зло он точно не тянул. Впрочем, японцы по отдельности, наверное, тоже были неплохими людьми.  
«С хорошей жизнью не сложилось. Начались аресты, расстрелы. Моего друга забрали прямо из дома. Преподавателя из университета посадили в тюрьму. В стране начался голод. Ты правильно сделал, что уехал».  
Лу Хань продолжал говорить о своем разочаровании, о том как устал притворяться преданным коммунистом, о том, что ему страшно.  
Сейчас он не выглядел безупречным дипломатом — ему словно вновь исполнилось семнадцать и японцы только что перешли границу Хунаня.  
Все, что мог сделать Исин — молча выслушать. Он давно не чувствовал себя китайцем, ему нравилось в США, несмотря на их презрение к черным и цветным, по крайней мере, здесь не сажали и не расстреливали за несогласие с линией партией. А еще не голодали.  
— Прости, что вывалил это на тебя, — наконец сказал Лу Хань. — Я понимаю, тебе не очень интересно.  
Красные пятна сошли с его щек, прическу он поправил, и было сложно представить, что буквально пару часов назад этот подтянутый, элегантный мужчина трахал Исина прямо тут, на ковре в гостиной. Если бы так не болела задница.  
— Я никому не расскажу. Можешь не беспокоиться.  
Исин со стоном все-таки сумел сесть.  
— Лучше никому не говори, что мы вообще встречаемся. Поверь, так гораздо безопаснее.  
— То есть мы еще увидимся?  
— Ты сомневался? — Лу Хань картинно попытался приподнять бровь, отчего лицо у него перекосилось и стало совсем уж юным и смешным.  
Исин сомневался. Но решил не делиться своими сомнениями с Лу Ханем. Он, как в юности, предпочитал плыть по течению. В их тандеме ведущим совершенно точно был Лу Хань, и их обоих такое положение вещей вполне устраивало.

Лу Хань не солгал. Они действительно начали встречаться, и это оказались самые странные отношения в жизни Исина. Откровенно говоря, с отношениями у него никогда не складывалось. Сложно назвать чем-то серьезным короткие интрижки и полгода совместной жизни с Чоа-Ванессой, официанткой, приехавшей из Сеула. Исину нравилось имя Чоа, она сама предпочитала Ванессу, в итоге оба сочли за лучшее мирно расстаться и до сих пор иногда встречались, чтобы выпить кофе и посплетничать об общих знакомых. Ему всегда казалось, что он еще успеет, ему рано жениться и обзаводиться детьми, хотя Чак, за плечами которого уже было два развода, всегда посмеивался над его подходом.  
«Делов-то, комми. Поехали в Вегас, поженились. Не понравилось, развелись. Только бабки свои береги, без баб прожить можно, без денег — труба».  
Уже после встречи с Лу Ханем Исин понял, что все его аргументы про «вечную любовь» и «никаких разводов» были всего лишь поводом.  
Он ждал. Ждал похожих эмоций, сильных эмоций и когда они вернулись, неожиданно почувствовал себя несчастным.  
Чак бы сказал, что «этот комми хуже поца из Бруклина, всегда недоволен». Но Исин соблюдал свое обещание и никому, даже полусловом, не обмолвился о Лу Хане.  
Он с детства хорошо умел хранить секреты.  
Его молчаливость порой оборачивалась против самого Исина, как и в этом случае. Вероятно, если бы он мог хорошенько выпить и высказать Чаку или Ларри все, что отравляло жизнь, ему бы стало легче. Они бы над ним посмеялись, объяснили, что он идиот, или посоветовали бы «отвалить и найти себе нормального цыпа». Но оба могли только подозревать, что у Исина кто-то появился, и этот «кто-то» плохо влияет на их комми. Чак много раз пытался вызвать его на откровенный разговор, но если бы в «Книгу рекордов Гиннеса», только набиравшую популярность, вносили бы записи о самых упрямых людях планеты, Исин бы с честью возглавил список.

На секс нельзя было пожаловаться. Тот всегда получался отличным. За пару месяцев редких свиданий Исин узнал о своем теле больше, чем за последние тридцать пять лет. Обычно все сводилось к нескольким поцелуям в шею, парочке за ухом, а дальше либо он раздвигал ноги, либо ноги раздвигали перед ним — Исин никогда особо не переживал из-за своей роли в сексе. Лу Ханю не нравилась торопливость. Как-то он привязал Исина к кровати и часа три провел, изучая все чувствительные точки, несмотря на рыдания и мольбы прекратить уже издеваться и дать кончить. Лу Хань любил эксперименты, повязки на глазах, наручники и секс игрушки. Бедный домик в Куинсе — если бы он мог, он бы, наверное, сгорел от стыда. Вряд ли его благопристойные стены раньше видели фаллоимитаторы, обтянутые имитацией кожи, и вибраторы из алюминия.  
«Они продают их как средство для массажа, — смеялся Лу Хань, когда в первый раз принес такую игрушку. — Именно поэтому они такой формы. Давай расслабим тебя получше».  
Но если бы все сводилось к сексу, Исин бы гораздо больше радовался жизни. В конце концов, хорошие любовники, готовые бесплатно тратить часы, лишь бы доставить партнеру удовольствие, на каждом углу не встречались. Проблема была в том, что только секса Исину оказалось недостаточно.

Он начал ревновать. От костюмов Лу Ханя часто пахло «Шанелью №5» — любимым ароматом Сычунь — и мысли о ней теперь все сложнее было прогнать из головы. Умная, красивая, элегантная и, главное, женщина, которую можно представить друзьям, родственникам и коллегам — она обладала всем, чего не досталось Исину. Хуже того, Лу Хань искренне ей восхищался и мог посреди страстных поцелуев отодвинуться и начать рассказывать, какая умница у него жена, что она предложила и насколько ему повезло с ней познакомиться.  
«Это была идея отца, он знал Сычунь еще маленькой девочкой и решил, что мы идеально друг другу подойдем. Мой отец часто ошибался, но не в этот раз. Она восхитительная, все понимает с полунамека».  
Исин всегда вежливо улыбался в ответ на дифирамбы.  
«А как же я? — вертелось у него на языке. — Как же твой белый домик у моря? Я не настолько хорошо тебе подхожу?»  
Но он предпочитал молчать. Они жили в стране, где за подобные отношения их посадили бы в тюрьму, если бы узнали, поэтому Исин не мог составить конкуренцию Сычунь. Для Лу Ханя он оставался «маленьким грязным секретом», подходящим только для встреч наедине в одном из безликих домов Куинса.  
Алкоголь не помогал. Музыка — тоже. Призрак Сычунь все чаще оказывался между ними, и в какой-то момент времени Исин начал избегать свиданий с Лу Ханем.  
Ему было больно, но получать лишь крошки вместо полноценного обеда казалось больнее.

Примерно тогда Чак познакомил Исина с Сехуном. «Вам, узкоглазым, надо держаться друг друга. Кроме того, у него отличная задница, сам бы трахнул, если бы любил прочищать дымоходы».  
Исин почти не обратил на мальчишку внимания, он думал в тот момент исключительно о Лу Хане, но пацан запал. Он устроился к ним в группу на роль «принеси-подай-пошел вон» и вертелся вокруг Исина, постепенно сужая круги. Сехун всегда был готов сбегать за пиццей или бутылкой, умел делать прически, не выдирая половину волос, не ныл, не жаловался, а еще у него была действительно отличная задница.  
В первый раз они переспали, когда в Исине плескалось больше виски, чем воды в Потомаке. Сехун взял его за руку и потащил в соседнюю комнату, раздевая по дороге. Исин не сопротивлялся. Накануне он вновь выслушал длинный рассказ об уме и прочих достоинствах Сычунь, поэтому от злости отдался бы, наверное, внебрачному сыну Кинг Конга и Годзиллы, если бы тот подвернулся ему на пути.  
Сехун, по крайней мере, выглядел гораздо симпатичнее и умел делать отличный минет. Исин кончил быстрее, чем Уолкер Эванс нажимал кнопку на своем фотоаппарате.  
На следующий день он чувствовал себя страшно неловко — даже начал заикаться, когда Сехун обратился к нему с невинным вопросом. Чак и ударник Берни хохотали, как сумасшедшие.  
Во второй раз Исин был совершенно трезв. Он опять решил завязать с алкоголем и ходил мрачный и хмурый, игнорируя все предложения «немного расслабиться». Сехун предложил сделать ему массаж, чтобы снять напряжение, и они слегка увлеклись. Настолько слегка, что проснулись утром в одной постели, хотя Исин терпеть не мог засыпать с кем угодно рядом. Исключение он делал только для Лу Ханя.  
Весь следующий месяц он провел избегая одновременно Сехуна и становящихся все более настойчивыми предложений провести уик-энд в Куинсе.

Исин запутался. Он отлично понимал, что запутался. Вот только как выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации он не знал. Исин бы не переспал с Сехуном, если бы ревность не затуманила ему мозги, но ошибку он уже совершил, и ему пришлось иметь дело с последствиями этой ошибки. Он открывал глаза с ощущением ледяного ужаса — ты опять не смог, опять не справился, Чжан Исин — и закрывал перед сном, чувствуя собственную ущербность и никому не нужность. Несмотря на то, что Сехун прямо сказал о своей готовности разделить с ним прошлое, настоящее, а лучше всего будущее. К несчастью, О Сехуна не звали Лу Ханем, и его предложение вызвало только очередной приступ отчаяния.  
Исин хотел недостижимого и сильно сомневался, что в этот раз судьба будет к нему благосклонна.

Скорее всего, он бы ушел в очередной запой или познакомился поближе с любимым дилером Берни, если бы после одного из концертов в клубе его не затолкали бы бесцеремонно в машину.  
Исин даже вскрикнуть не успел.  
— Не надо дергаться, — сказал суровый молодой человек в черном костюме. — Вам не причинят вреда.  
А потом показал удостоверение агента ФБР.  
— Почему меня арестовали? Я не нарушаю закон…  
— Вы не арестованы, — прервал Исина другой молодой человек в таком же костюме. В темноте их можно было принять за братьев. — Скоро вам все объяснят.  
Исин еще пару раз попытался спросить, что происходит и куда его везут, но понял — ответов он не получит. Суровые мальчики из ФБР определенно были не склонны к диалогу.  
«Неужели Чак во что-то вляпался?» — думал Исин, глядя на мелькающие за окном одинаковые дома. Тот уже сталкивался с законом, даже в тюрьме несколько месяцев отсидел, но это произошло до их знакомства, и Чак всегда уверял, что давно чист.  
ФБР — это было серьезно, слишком серьезно для раздолбая Чака. Он был из тех, кто способен спереть в магазине упаковку пива или набить кому-нибудь рожу, но дальше мелких преступлений он бы не зашел.

Наверное, стоило запомнить дорогу, но они ехали неизвестным маршрутом, куда-то в пригород Нью-Йорка, и Исин быстро сдался — он закрыл глаза и задремал. Если не знаешь, что делать — спи, завтра может быть хуже. Этому нехитрому правилу он обучился на войне.  
— Мы приехали, мистер Чжан, — суровый агент тронул его за плечо.  
Исин с неохотой выбрался из машины. Судя по мигающей розовой вывеске, они приехали в один из лав-мотелей, которые в последнее время открывались пачками. Он с недоумением посмотрел на агентов — вряд ли они решили привезти его сюда, чтобы предаться радостям плоти. Исин не выглядел, как прекрасная девушка, а оба агента — как люди, способные забыть о своем долге и родине из-за внезапно вспыхнувшей страсти.  
— Пойдемте, нас уже ждут.

Первым делом Исин заметил Сычунь. Она сидела в кресле рядом с ресепшеном, скрестив ноги, и медленно курила. Явно сидела уже долго — в пепельнице на столике скопилось немало окурков.  
— Вы долго, — сказала она. — Он не хотел приезжать?  
Сычунь взглянула на одного из агентов поверх головы Исина, словно его тут не было.  
— Меня никто не спрашивал, мэ-эм.  
— Ах, ну да. Лу Хань говорил, что лучше не спрашивать, быстрее получится.  
Она стряхнула серый столбик пепла прямо на ковер, закурила еще одну сигарету. Руки Сычунь заметно дрожали.  
— Что происходит?  
Исин все меньше понимал, почему агенты ФБР привезли его в лав-мотель и, тем более, что тут делает Сычунь. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом от ощущения опасности — в последний раз он чувствовал что-то подобное перед боевым вылетом.  
— Думаю, я единственный, кто сможет объяснить.  
Лу Хань выглядел еще хуже своей жены: под глазами у него залегли круги, словно он не спал пару дней или недель, волосы торчали в разные стороны, на расстегнутой белой рубашке красовались пятна от вина. Всегда безупречно выглаженные брюки помялись, как будто он спал прямо в них.  
— Прошу нас извинить, — он схватил Исина за руку и потащил в ближайший номер. — Я бы предпочел поговорить наедине.  
Оба агента только синхронно кивнули, Сычунь внимательно начала изучать свои ногти. С каждой секундой ощущение ирреальности происходящего накрывало Исина все сильнее.

— Так что происходит? — поинтересовался он, останавливаясь возле двери и скрестив на груди руки.  
Номер выглядел так, словно здесь устраивало вечеринку стадо слонов. Больших, злых слонов — повсюду валялись какие-то бумаги, смятые вещи, на сигаретном дыме можно было повеситься.  
— Кто этот парень?  
Вместо ответа на вопрос Лу Хань швырнул ему пачку фотографий, на которых Исин был запечатлен с Сехуном. Ничего компрометирующего: если не знать, что их двоих связывало чуть большее, чем просто работа, никогда не догадаешься.  
— Твои агенты ФБР меня сюда за этим притащили?  
— Нет, — Лу Хань потер ладонями щеки, на которых медленно начали проступать красные пятна. Они всегда появлялись, когда Лу Хань злился или возбуждался. Вряд ли сейчас речь шла о втором. — Нет, блядь, но сначала я хочу знать. Кто. Этот. Парень.  
— Мы трахались пару раз, — он не видел смысла отрицать очевидное.  
— Какого черта, Чжан Исин? Какого черта ты находишь себе какую-то дешевую шлюху прямо сейчас? Тебе меня недостаточно?  
— Слушай, во-первых, Сехун — не шлюха, во-вторых, я же не спрашиваю, какого черта ты женился?  
— Сычунь? — неожиданно рассмеялся Лу Хань, прикрывая глаза. — Исин, ты ревновал к Сычунь? Какая глупость.  
— Твоя жена — это, твоя жена — то, умная, красивая, тебе с ней очень повезло. А со мной ты встречался раз в пару месяцев в дешевом домике в Куинсе. Удивительно, почему я начал ревновать.  
Исин почувствовал, что тоже начинает закипать. Его притащили после концерта непонятно куда и непонятно зачем, а вместо объяснений устроили сцену ревности, еще и в глупости обвинили.  
— Ладно, — Лу Хань взял со стола стакан воды, сделал большой глоток. — Ладно. Мне нужно успокоиться, тебе нужно успокоиться. Последние пару дней выдались тяжелыми.  
— Ну я-то спокоен, — Исин все-таки уселся в кресло, положив на колени фотографии.  
— Да-да, ты прав. Забудем про этого мальчика, вообще не стоило его упоминать.  
Лу Хань вырвал у него из рук фотографии, отшвырнул их в сторону.  
— Я говорил тебе о том, что Китай после войны свернул не туда.  
Он вновь начал говорить о своих надеждах, о вере в Мао Цзэдуна, которая довольно быстро закончилась, об арестах и расстрелах. Родителей Ма Сычунь взяли одними из первых. Родители Лу Ханя успели умереть до того, так что он не стал «сыном врага народа». Ему доверяли. А доверие означало секреты, и эти секреты очень хотела знать американская разведка.  
— Довольно простая сделка. Я рассказываю им все, что знаю, передаю сведения об агентуре, а правительство США обеспечивает безопасность мне и Сычунь. Мы получаем гражданство и новые личности.  
— Я хорошо тебя понимаю и разделяю твои чувства,— осторожно начал Исин. — Я тоже думаю, что диктатура — не лучшее, что могло случиться с нашей страной. Но, Лу Хань, прости, причем тут я? Ты же не просто так мне все это рассказываешь и не просто так попросил меня сюда привезти?  
Ему страшно захотелось выпить. Ну или хотя бы закурить. Интересно, Сычунь поделится с ним своими сигаретами, как уже поделилась мужем?  
— Не просто так. Я знаю, я о многом прошу, но ты помнишь как мы мечтали о домике с белыми колоннами возле моря? Я предлагаю тебе этот домик, но это все, что я могу тебе предложить.  
— У тебя есть выпить?

Исин сидел и тупо смотрел на бокал с вином, врученный Лу Ханем. Первых двух мелких глотков оказалось достаточно, чтобы к горлу подступила тошнота. В номере царила глухая, ватная тишина — такая тяжелая, что ее можно было резать пластами.  
Исин думал о Чаке, о Ларри, о Берни — о всех тех, кто поверил в «комми», кого интересовал не разрез глаз и цвет кожи, а то, как хорошо он умеет играть. Это много значило. Более щедрого подарка Исин никогда не получал в своей жизни.  
Он вспомнил последний концерт в клубе — девочка в коротком платьице кружилась под песни, то и дело поднимая вверх тонкие ручки. Дешевый пластиковый браслет скользил по ее запястью в такт музыке. Исин хорошо понимал, что согласись он на предложение Лу Ханя, он больше никогда не увидит эту девочку, не сыграет с Чаком, не будет всю ночь спорить с Ларри.  
Лу Хань не пытался ничего сказать, не уговаривал, он точно так же сидел и смотрел на свой бокал. Вина в нем оставалось на донышке.

— Я ненавижу делать выбор. Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу выбирать, — прошептал Исин, обращаясь больше к самому себе.  
Неожиданно он вспомнил Чаншу — пылающий, кричащий от страха и отчаяния город, женщину, упавшую прямо под ноги толпы, холодную ладонь Лу Ханя, сжимавшую его пальцы. Он так далеко уехал от родного города, чтобы раз за разом возвращаться обратно.  
Есть выбор, который делаешь ты. Есть выбор, который делают за тебя.  
— Надеюсь, во Флориде погода лучше, чем в Нью-Йорке.

В тот год Исину исполнилось сорок пять. Он случайно включил телевизор, когда Чак получил свою первую «Грэмми». Он стоял на сцене, растерянный и смущенный, в нелепом лиловом пиджаке, топорщившемся в разные стороны.  
Исин подумал, что они могли стоять на этой сцене вместе. Возможно, он бы тоже выбрал плохой костюм, бледно-розового цвета с блестящими вставками, и тогда бы они с Чаком отлично дополнили друг друга.  
Они бы даже могли выиграть приз «Самая странная парочка этой гребаной премии».  
Чак, запинаясь и подсматривая в написанную на широкой черной ладони подсказку, говорил слова благодарности маме, детям, жене, Господу Богу и «другу, которого больше нет, но он всегда рядом со мной». Исин почти прослезился.

После той ночи в лав-мотеле он больше не видел Чака, Ларри, не писал своей семье. Чжан Исин исчез с лица земли, будто его не бывало. По статистике в США ежегодно пропадают где-то сто тысяч человек, двадцать тысяч из них — бесследно. Наверное, Чак думал, что он покоится где-нибудь на дне Потомака вместе с модными бетонными ботинками. По крайней мере, именно так он написал в одной из своих песен.  
Исин не спешил его разуверять.  
Рыжий кот прыгнул ему на колени и громко замяукал, требуя внимания. Чак получил свою премию и спустился со сцены, бережно прижимая «граммофон» к груди. Лу Хань на кухне что-то обронил и выругался на испанском — последние два года он упорно изучал новый язык. Ветер с побережья прошелестел нотами на пианино и стих.  
Исин взял на руки кота и подошел к окну, всматриваясь в глухую южную ночь. Отсюда нельзя было рассмотреть море, но он знал, что оно рядом, буквально в сотне шагов. Ворочается, бормочет, играет волнами, не желая засыпать. Морю никто не предложит «секонал» или хотя бы бутылку хорошего виски, чтобы спокойно провести ночь. С той поры, как они с Лу Ханем переехали во Флориду, Исин начал спокойно спать, будто соленая вода смыла все воспоминания, унесла кошмары на глубину.  
— Эй ты, свет очей моих, куда ты засунул соевый соус? — донеслось с кухни.  
Рыжий кот спрыгнул с рук Исина и побежал на голос хозяина.  
— Я тебя умоляю, не надо ничего готовить, мне нравится этот дом.  
«Хотя про белые колонны ты наврал», — мысленно добавил Исин.  
Но в жизни нельзя получить все и сразу, порой приходится идти на маленькие компромиссы. Дом без колонн, композитор без имени, принц без Чанши — наверное, так можно было бы назвать собственную автобиографию, которую Исин бы никогда не написал. Достаточно того, что он мог продавать свои песни, прикрываясь псевдонимами и счетами на чужие фамилии. Порой Исин думал, как сложилась судьба Сычунь, она-то осталась наедине с новой страной и новым гражданством, но Лу Хань никогда не получал никаких известий.  
«Мы так договорились. Мы поженились — так оказалось выгоднее для нас обоих, но она хотела свободу, а я хотел тебя. Не думаю, что она часто меня вспоминает», — однажды сказал он. Больше Исин не задавал глупых вопросов. Его ревность давным-давно умерла, утонула на дне моря вместе со всеми сожалениями и бессмысленными «а если».  
— Да какого черта! Porque!  
Лу Хань опять что-то уронил, и Исин заторопился на кухню, пока та еще у них была. По дороге он задел бедром столик, и чайник из исинской глины, сорт Цзы Ша, слетел на пол.  
От «маленького принца Чанши» остались лишь осколки, которые на следующий день уборщица вынесла на свалку.  
«Я куплю тебе новый», — пообещал Лу Хань, но быстро забыл об обещании. Исин ему не напоминал.  
Дома на берегу моря, пусть и без колонн, было вполне достаточно.


End file.
